Sonic Adventure 3:The New Evil
by BabylonianShadows93
Summary: FINISHED. When Sonic encounters two Black Chaoses from the legendary planet Nava, he teams up with his friends and a new one to defeat this new evil. Sequel to the game Sonic Adventure 2.
1. Comet in the Sky

Sonic Adventure 3

BabylonianShadows93

**The Hero Side:**

Sonic the Hedgehog-A 15 year old hedgehog who has spent the past years stopping Eggman from taking over the world. This time, he is determined to stop Kazu.

Miles "Tails" Prower-An 8 year old fox who has been helping Sonic out by building machines. This time, however, it is up to himself to stop Eggman from completing his plan.

Knuckles the Echidna-A 16 year old echidna who has been a friendly rival and partner to Sonic. It's up to him to stop Senka.

Shadow the Hedgehog-A 50 year old hedgehog who has been helping Sonic stop Eggman. This time, his mission is to stop Mephiles.

Amy Rose-A 12 year old hedgehog who chases Sonic around, trying to get him to marry her. This time she is chasing the mysterious past of her long lost brother.

Spark the Porcupine-A 15 year old hedgehog who has recently teamed up with Sonic. His sworn duty to protect the Treasure of the Comets has left him with no choice but to stop Mercury.

**The Dark Side:**

Kazu the Hedgehog-A mysterious hedgehog said to be from the mythical planet Nava. His plan is to take over Earth to transform it into the new planet Nava.

Dr.Ivo Robotnik-Also known as "Dr.Eggman", he has made Sonic's job of saving the world a little more complicated. This time he plans to succed by using his new weapon.

Senka the Cobra-Kazu's loyal follower and the strongest of all the dark side. Senka's only intention is to prove to Knuckles that she is the strongest.

Mecha Shadow-A clone created by Eggman to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds. He plans to prove to the real Shadow that he's the "Ultimate Life Form".

Nova Rose-Amy's older brother and Dr.Eggman's expirment gone wrong. Nova is searching for his sister that he had abandoned four years ago.

Mercury Glider-Member of the Glider Tribe, a group of bandits that bring chaos anywhere they go. His only intention is to escape his family's dark past.

One: Comet in the Sky

About nine-hundred thousand miles away from Earth, a reddish planet called Planet Nava floated in outer space. In this planet, a group of animals lived there, but they weren't normal animals. All of their fur was black and they had no pupils. They called this new race Black Chaos. The tribe lived peacefully together, only having small fights once in a while all thanks to the ruler of Nava. Everything was going out perfectly until...

" You bastards! " Kazu the Black Chaos yelled as he was forced to board a spaceship by a bunch of Black Chaos guards. "You don't know what the hell your doing! I could be making this world a better place!"

" Yeah, " One of the guards said, a fox around his early twenty's. "you call destroying the major city of Nava restoring?" Kazu glared at him and then jerked his arm to break free but the guard was to strong.

" Don't even try to break free, " Another guard said tightening his grasp. This one was a crocodile. " Even if you do escape you won't go far with all our troops on patrol. "

Kazu scowled as he got pushed into the spaceship. " You don't know how to make a perfect world! " Kazu yelled." To make good, there has to be sacrifices. "

" Whatever, " A lizard guard said as he walked towards the spaceship's control panel. " you weren't even trying to make a 'perfect world'. "

Kazu mouthed something but before someone could notice the door was shut in his face.

" Bastards..." Kazu muttered under his breath. " He turned around and kicked a nearby wall. He walked towards the pilot's chair and sat down, arms crossed. " I will get my revenge...someday..." Before he could say anything else he heard the motor of the spaceship starting up. Suddenly, it blasted out of the launch pad and into the sky. He couldn't do anything about it because the computer was the one who controlled the wheel and it's coordinates were already set for Anta, the jail planet.

" I can't go to that planet! " Kazu muttered to himself. " I have to go back there and recreate Nava, but I'll need help..." As if on cue, the hedgehog heard a crash. Kazu turned around briskly. " Who's there?! " Kazu approached the back part of the ship with red chaos spurting out of his hand. " Reveal yourself! "

" It's okay! " A feminine voice spoke. " I'm on your side! " A black cobra slowly came out of her hiding place which was at the far corner, behind a machine.

Kazu cocked his head to one side. "My side?"

She nodded."Yes, my name is Senka. I've been watching you for quite some time and...well...I think what your doing will bring benefit to the whole planet...and another one..."

"Another one? " Kazu repeated.

Senka headed toward the ship's computer and pressed a button, revealing an image of Earth. " The planet Earth has been a living hell for the good people there. It'll be a perfect place to make into a perfect utopia that you can rule." Kazu stood in deep thought. "What do you plan to get out of this? " The black cobra shook her head. "Nothing. I just want to help you acheive your goals so you can be happy. "

Kazu winced hearing the word happy."I don't know if I could trust you...I need time to think about it..."

"Time is something we _don't _have. This ship will arrive in Anta in just a few minutes. Setting foot on that planet will be as if saying good-bye to our freedom. "

" I would agree with you if I knew that I could trust you. " With that, tears started to spurt out of Senka's eyes. " I don't mind if you just _use _me!" She screamed." I just want you to be happy! Why won't you trust me?!"

Kazu stared at the mysterious Black Chaos in disbelief. " How can you say that?"

" Well it's true!" She responded. " I really don't mind! "

Kazu rolled his eyes, finding this argument unamusing. " Fine then...since your going to keep on _whining_..." A sneer spread across the black hedgehog's face." why not? Now, how do we get to Earth?"

Senka gave the hedgehog a small smile. " I was hoping you would say that! " She typed into the computer. " I'm going to hack into the computer's main frame and change this ship's coordinates to Earth. "

"Really?" Kazu replied, bored. "How interesting..."" We'll, be arriving in five minutes. You better hold onto something. "

_**000**_

" Exuse me! Hedgehog comin' though!"Sonic the Hedgehog pushed himself through the large crowd in Station Square, trying to get a good spot to watch the meteor shower that was scheduled to pass through the city that very night. He has never seen this type of rain before and was curious of what might happen so then and there, he decided to get to Station Square as soon as possible. But, even with his super speed, he couldn't outrun the most stressing thing in adult life:traffic. _This is what I get for thinkin' whether I should go or not..._The blue hedgehog thought.

After a few minutes of pushing and groaning, Sonic finally arrived to the front of the crowd just in time to see the first meteor. But, it wasn't a rock that was crash-landing into Earth. Yes it was covered in fire, but it wasn't shaped like a boulder. It was shaped like an airplane. Like the rest of the people there, Sonic too stared at the object. " _That's _the meteors you've been waitin for? Kinda of a let down, ain't it? "

" That isn't a meteor, you weird-looking cat! " Four-year-old girl yelled out. "Even I know that! "

"Hey! I ain't no cat! " Sonic yelled back. He countinued to stare at the object, that was coming closer and closer towards Earth, toward the crowd. And at that very moment, the people did what they were best at in these circumstances: they panicked.

The people there started running around screaming, looking like a swarm of flies. The only one that stood still was Sonic who countinued to stare at the object coming closer and closer at the object. After a few more seconds of staring, the blue hedgehog let out a groan. " A hedgehog can't even watch a meteor shower without havin to save the world!" The object crashed into the top of a skyscraper, causing it to fall towards the same small girl who called Sonic a cat. " Oh great..." The blue hedgehog jumped and grabbed the girl, escaping them both from harm.

" Wow," The little girl spoke up."Kitty's very agile. "

" For the last time, " Sonic gritted his teeth. " I'm _not _a kitty!" He landed the girl in a safe place and then, shifted his eyes up to the object."Well, better start..."

Sonic quickly pulled out his blue Chaos Emerald and ran towards a flagpole. Since he was moving so fast, Sonic was able to run up the pole with no troubles. As soon as he reached the top, he jumped toward the crashing object, emerald poised. " Chaos...Control!" He yelled on impact immediately teleporting the object and himself to a barren field outside of Station Square. Sonic's legs buckled beneath him, having his energy drained from the teleportation. " Whew," The blue hedgehog chuckled." the things I do for these humans..." Before he could wonder what the object was, it spoke for itself. The object exploded, revealing the sillohouetes of two animals. One of them had his hand filled with red chaos magic.

" So this is Earth, " The second figure said, in which Sonic figured was a black cobra.

"What the hell?!" Sonic nearly yelled. " Who are you guys?!" The first figure, a black hedgehog, stared at the blue hedgehog.

" Sonic the Hedgehog..." He finally spoke." Looks like you took refuge here too. "

"Who are you?! " Sonic demanded once again." I'm Kazu the Black Chaos, " Kazu introduced himself." Soon to be the ruler of this filthy world."

"And I'm Senka, " Senka added."I'm helping Kazu achieve his plans."

" You're helpin im, but I'm not! " Sonic stood up." I know you're up to no good. I can feel it in my guts. "

Kazu mearly laughed." On the contrary, Sonic. I plan to recreate Earth into the new Nava. I'll get rid of all the dirt in this planet and then rebuild it with only good people that I will freshly handpick."

Sonic laughed."III don't think so. If two aliens come crash-landing into Earth just to say that he wants to recreate it, it'll make any hedgehog grow some suspition."

" We are not aliens, " Senka blurted out." _We're _Black Chaoses."

"Same difference. You guys come from a different planet and that's good enough for me!" The blue hedgehog stood in a fighter's stance."Now give me all ya got! " Sonic shot a couple of punches towards Kazu which were all successfully dodged.

The black hedgehog yawned." I dont have time to play around with you." He lifted one of his hands up." Chaos...Control!" And with that, he and Senka disappeared.

Sonic looked around. "Did he have a Chaos Emerald? Damn it! I better be on my toes now. I hafta find that hedgehog...and what did he mean recreate Earth into the new Nava? What the hell is Nava anyways? There's only one person I know who would probably know the answer! " And with that, he ran off towards a certain friend's workshop.


	2. Ideas in the Mind

Two:Ideas in the Mind

Dr.Eggman's newest fortress in Icecap turned out to be a pretty good place to plan. It was too cold for any G.U.N agent to dare and invade, his fortress was miles away from any city, and it was peaceful enough for any genius to think of a plan to take over the world. That is, _if _they have a plan to take over the world. For three days straight,Eggman has been sitting infront of his desk, trying to think of a new plan to rebuild the earth into the Eggman Empire.

" This is impossible!" Eggman roared as he crumpled up the hundreth paper and threw it into the over-filled trash can. "This would have been more easier if I had a new creation of somesort " An evil smile slowly spread across his face. " I think I already have that new creation. "

The scientist walked towards his laboratory. When he arrived at the metal door he placed his hand on a printing of one next to the door. The machine scanned it and immediately, the door opened, revealing some fifty robots and many pods and machines." He may be a failure, but that doesn't mean he can't help me take over the world. Eggman walked towards a pod and quickly typed in the machine's password.

Nothing happened.

"Now what?! " Eggman looked around, searching for the answer to his problem. He then looked back at the pod's computer. His answer was right there the whole time.

The screen blinked four words: PLEASE INSERT CHAOS EMERALD." Darn it!" Eggman yelled."What was I thinking when I was making this machine?! I should have made it electric-powered, but no! I made it Chaos Emerald-powered! How stupider can I be?!" He paced across the floor."MECHA! "He suddenly yelled.

In a flash of light, a clone of Shadow appeared infront of him. He looked exactly like him except he had yellow stripes instead of red and robotic arms and legs."Yeah,Eggman?"

" IT'S DOCTOR!!"

Mecha Shadow rolled his eyes."Yes,_doctor_?"

"Go and get me a Chaos Emerald!"

"I can't right now,_Doctor_. I'm having a little trouble with the Egg Carrier and I need to fix it."

"Well can't that wait for later?!"

"Uhh, if I do that, the Egg Carrier won't be able to run for months."

Eggman yelled in frustration. "I always have to do things _myself_. Geniuses can _never _get good help these days."

Mecha Shadow pondered for a moment." Well I can tell you where you can find one."

The scientist turned quickly, facing Mecha."Where? If no one can get it might as well get it myself."

"The last time I went Chaos Emerald hunting, the time when I came back with scratches, Tails beat me to the emerald and...well...I don't know _how _he did, but...he beat me up and took the emerald.

"What a surprose that he beat you..."Eggman commented sarcastingly.

"I know! I'm _unbeatable_! "

"Uh huh...so your point is? "

"My point is that how come I got defeated so quickly by a little fox?

"I'm talking about the Chaos Emerald, you idiot! "

"Oh...well, I'm just saying that Tails probably still has the emerald.

It was Eggman's turn to think. " So as long as he didn't give it to that pesky hedgehog, it will be pretty simple to snatch the emerald."

Mecha Shadow grinned. " Nice plan _Doctor_. You should go get it right away. Like now. "

"For once, Mecha, you're right! " And without another word, Eggman jumped on the Egg Walker and ran off towards the twin-tailed fox's workshop. After he left, Mecha's grin quickly turned into a frown. The Shadow clone skated into the laboratory's control room. " Now where was I...oh yeah! Don't make me sound the alarm! If you don't leave, I swear, I will sound it! "

" For the last time, " Kazu walked out of the shadows. "I'm not here to steal anything. I'm here to form alliances!"

" Well, Eggman isn't here at the moment! He just left!"

" I can wait, just don't think I have alot of patience."

Mecha Shadow put his hand over his face. " I'm going to be in such big trouble when Eggman comes back..."

_**000**_

Somewhere in Mystic Ruins, a small workshop stood. It was one of many built by a twin-tailed fox named Miles "Tails" Prower. After Sonic left his workshop to watch the meteor shower, Tails decided to work on upgrading the Cyclone so it would help more in battles that Sonic was included in.

" Oh boy!" Tails spoke to himself." By upgrading the Cyclone, I will be more of use for Sonic! Oh! Almost forgot one thing. "

The orange fox walk toward one of his shelves and pulled out a white Chaos Emerald. "With this Chaos Emerald, the Cyclone will be ten times stronger than before! " Before he could insert the emerald into the slot, the entrance was blasted open, causing Tails to fly back, dropping the emerald." What the?" Tails closed his eyes to prevent all the smoke to sting them. "What's going on?"

When he finally was able to open his eyes, he noticed a sillohuete picking up a shining object from the ground. That someone was Dr.Eggman. "Eggman?! " Tails scrambled up to his feet. " What are you doing here in my workshop?"

Eggman merely laughed. " I see you haven't noticed what I have in my hand." Almost boastingly, the madman showed the white Chaos Emerald to it's respectful owner.

" Give that back,Eggman! " The little fox lunged for the emerald only to miss because the doctor moved his hand.

"You look rather stupid missing,"Eggman laughed." For a person of your reputation! "

"Just give it back! " Tails yelled."Don't make me use my machines to get it back by force! "

" I think I'll do that thank you, " And out of nowhere, he pulled out a laser gun and started firing at Tails. The orange fox dodged everysingle hit until Eggman fired at the base of a shelf, causing it to collapse ontop of his enemy. " I'll give it back to you...maybe! " And with one, last laugh, he jumped on the Egg Walker and ran off.

Tails managed to stand up and immediately saw Eggman escaping." I can't let him get away with that Chaos Emerald!" Tails dashed towards the Cyclone, hoped on it and ran after the mad scientist.

Eggman looked back and saw the twin-tailed fox chasing after him.This is what he expected. The scientist made a sharp left turn, causing Tails to stop abruptly and turn. "Fire laser missles!" Tails quickle press a button amd from the front of the Cyclone, three red homing missles came out and flew towards Dr.Eggman.

" Launch the barrier sheild!" Seconds before the missles hit, a green forcefield surrounded the Egg Walker, negating the attack. Eggman then pressed a few buttons. Nothing happened.

" I think you have some technical difficulties!" Tails stated. " Who says I was going to attack?" Tails blinked, wondering what his enemy was planning.When the orange fox then noticed him running towards a waterfall, a thought hit him. " Stop!" The waterfall parted in half, revealing a cave, or in Eggman's point of view, a way out. " Fire rocket missles!"

After he pressed a button, two rockets flew towards Eggman but it was too late. Immediately when the rockets hit, the door closed. Tails slid to a hault and then sighed. " This is not good at all..."

**Well just in case anyone actually gets intrested in this fanfic, I might not be able to update for a while because of my schoolwork. Gomenazai but don't worry, I'll try to get back ASAP!**


	3. Power in the Fists

Three: Power in the Fists

After Eggman entered the secret waterfall entrance, he teleported to the central control room of his lab."Mecha! I'm back! "There was a loud crash." Mecha??"

"Ugh..."Mecha came out of the shadows with scratches and ripped parts.

"What are you doing, Mecha?!"

"Um..." Mecha pondered as he repaired his arm."I'm...fixing a part of the Egg Carrier! Yeah! That's why I have all these scratches. It's very dangerous to fix machines you know."

"Not true," Kazu walked in."He was fighting _me_."

Dr.Eggman stared at the black hedgehog while gritting his teeth."MECHA!! What is this hedgehog doing in my fortress?? You know how _well _I get along with hedgehogs! "

"I am quite different than the other hedgehogs in this planet," Kazu explained."I, on the contrary, am completely on your side. I want to help you rebuild this filthy world."

Eggman stared at the mysterious Black Chaos."What do you mean...uh..."

"Kazu. Kazu the Black Chaos."

"Yes...Kazu. What do you mean, Kazu?"

Kazu walked towards the Egg Walker and picked up the newly stolen Chaos Emerald. He tossed it up and down."Get all seven Chaos Emeralds. They will help us achieve your plan. I already have my comrade, Senka, searching for them, but we will need more help."

"I've got that help," Eggman snatched the emerald from Kazu's grasp."With this Chaos Emerald, I will awaken a creature that will soon help me to get world domination!"

" Sorry, Eggman," Kazu snatched back the emerald." I need this emerald to finish off that pathetic Sonic."

Eggman groaned."Oh fine. My creation will have to wait."

"Senka will bring you another one." The black hedgehog prepared to leave.

"How does this Senka look like?"

"You'll know when you see her." And in a flash of light, he was gone.

"I don't trust him," Mecha Shadow spoke up after a few seconds of silence.

"He shouldn't trust _me_," Eggman responded."after I get world domination, I'm going to get rid of that Kazu. I wouldn't want to share my power with a hedgehog."

Mecha Shadow grinned."Good thinking, Eggman."

"_Doctor._"

"Uh..._yeah._"

_**OOO**_

Knuckles the Echidna had seen it all: Sonic saving Station Square from the "comet", then fighting Kazu, Tails being attacked by Eggman, but he didn't even move a finger. Not that he didn't care, he just had some problems of his own in the Master Emerald shrine of Angel Island. No one wanted to take the Master Emerald, but somebody wanted was trying to take the only Chaos Emerald he had. Something that he wouldn't allow, especially when the person was a Black Chaos that was chased out of her planet.

"I already asked you once," Senka extended her hand towards the red echidna."_give me the Chaos Emerald!_"

Knuckles smirked."Do you really think I would give it to you? A Black Chaos?"

"What are you trying to imply, echidna?"

"I've heard of you Black Chaoses. Your planet is always in war because all of you want to control it! You're probably here to tryans take overthis world since you didn't have any luck taking over Nava!"

"I have no intention in taking over Earth. I'm just helping Kazu achieve his goal."

"So there's two Black Chaoses on Earth! Well, that dosen't matter. I'm going to stop you in your tracks!" The Guardian of the Master Emerald lunged for the black cobra who rolled her eyes.

" He is never going to learn..." She unsheathed her sword from her sheathe and lunged towards Knuckles.

Knuckles's eyes widened."Whoa, didn't see that one coming." The red echidna moved tot he left, the blade and inch away from his face. When he thought he was safe from harm, Senka spun around, sending her tail crashing into Knuckles like a whip. He flew back but landed safely on his feet. Immediately when he touched the ground, he jumped and punched Senka. She stumbled backwards but quickly regained enough balance to punch the red echidna back in the face.

For a few seconds, Knuckles couldn't see straight causing him to forget that Senka was still there and trying to attack him. With one, final swoop of her tail, the Black Chaos sent the Guardian of the Master Emerald crashing into one of the shrine's columns. Senka picked up the red Chaos Emerald on the ground while laughing at Knuckles.

"You know, that wasn't such of a bad fight for your first time going against me."

"I could do better if you just stay and fight some more."

Senka pretended to think about his offer."I'd _looove_ to, but I have to take this emerald to Dr.Eggman." She turned around, preparing to say one, last taunt before she left."Try again in a couple of years, Fists." In a flash of light, the Black Chaos was gone.

Knuckles punched the ground."She got away,dammit!" Knuckles stood up and walked toward the Master Emerald."She mentioned something about Eggman...which means she is up to no good." He pondered for a moment before he finally made a decision."Guess it's time to pay Eggman a little visit." Knuckles turned around and ran, starting his journey to Icecap Zone.

**Yes! I'm finally done with this chapter! It's a little shrt though...**

**Anywho...please review and if there's any advice you want to give me, please do. I need all the help I can get! XD**


	4. Brother in the Shadows

Four:Brother in the Shadows

Waiting is never easy, especially if you're a mad scientist waiting for the key to world domination to be delivered. Eggman was no exception.

"Where is that Senka?!" Eggman roared as he paced around the central control room.

Mecha Shadow shrugged."Maybe there is no Senka. Why do you think he didn't give us any description?"

"You may be right, Mecha! That Kazu must have done this to take the Chaos Emerald!"

"I'm always right!"

"Gee, did you make that hunk of junk to help you or to just make up lies?" Senka walked in.

"You must be Senka," Eggman said."What took you so long?"

"I had some...obstacles that I had to face, but no worries," Tha Black Chaos pulled out Knuckles's Chaos Emerald and handed it to Eggman."One Chaos Emerald, as promised."

"Finally!" Eggman snatched the emerald from Senka's hands.

"How rude..."Senka muttered."I will finally bring my secret weapon to life!" Eggman walked towards the laboratory with Mecha Shadow following him."Care to join us, Senka?"

"_Doctor!_" Mecha hissed.

Senka sighed."Why not?" Senka followed the scientist and the robot towards the pod. Eggman quickly typed in the pod's password, then placed the Chaos Emerald in the slot.

Electricity entered the inside of the pod for a few seconds, then they stopped. The pod's door slowly opened, revealing a red hedgehog, about the age of seventeen, unconisious. His quils were short and they extended to the side and he wore white gloves with gold bracelets and wore the same boots as Amy's but they were covered in zippers. He also wore a long black jacket that reached to his ankles. Immediately, when the door opended, the hedgehog's eyelids flipped open, revealing a pair of forest green eyes. He jumped out and landed infront of Dr.Eggman.

"Ho ho!" Robotnik cheered."He's alive!"

"Amazing, Doctor!" Mecha Gasped.

"What's his name?" Senka asked.

"My name is Nova," The red hedgehog answered before Eggman could."Nova Rose."

"Rose??" Mecha repeated."Where have I heard that name before?"

"I believe nowhere. It's very rare to find someone with this last name."

"Yes. Yes." Eggman replied."Now, I've awakened you not just because I felt like it. We need you to help us to retrieve all seven Chaos Emeralds for world domination! We already have two and Kazu is looking for the third. You're going to have to get the fourth one."

"I thought _I _was getting the fourth one!" Mecha protested.

"Oh shut-up, Robot!" Senka snapped."You always want things for yourself, even though you can't have it!"

The Shadow clone glared at the black cobra, then lunged for her. Before he could attack, a red light surrounded him and sent him flying back."What the--?!" Mecha Shadow turned around in time to see Nova lowering his hand from the attack.

"If we're going to work together,"The red hedgehog started."We're going to have to work _to stop fighting_."

"I agree with Nova!" Eggman said."How am I--_we _going to get world domination where you two are always fighting?"

"For your information," Senka started."We've only known each other for a few minutes so don't say that we are always fighting just because this gay hedgehog says so."

"_I _am not gay..."

"Well, why do you have such a gay last name like 'Rose'?"

"That's just how I was born."

"Your family must be really crazy to have a last name like that." She suddenly regreted opening her mouth because she was sent flying back and crashing into Mecha Shadow.

Nova walked up to her and stared at her with enraged eyes, then walked off, his black jacket swishing behind him.

"He has a bad temper..."Mecha Shadow commented.

"For once, Roust, you're right." Senka agreed.

Nova found his way out of the fortress and found himself in a winter wonderland. He shivered, reminding him that he had forgotten about the Earth's climate. That wasn't the one thing that was running through his mind though."Rosey..."He muttered."Where are you?" He gently pulled out from his jacket an old photo. There was a pink, eight-year-old hedgehog hugging Nova.

The red hedgehog stared at the hedgehog for a few seconds then spoke."I know you're alive, I can feel it...but...the only problem _is _that...well...if I ever do find you...will you ever forgive me for abandoning you..." He looked."I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't. I would've done the same thing, but as long as I still get to see you instead of not seeing you at all...I will be fine. All I need to do I pretend to be on Eggman's side and then, find a chance to go searching for you."

He turned around and walked back into the central control room where he found Senka once again fighitn with Mecha Shadow. Nova tried really hard not to laugh.

"Finally, you're back!" Eggman said."We have detected a Chaos Emerald."

Nova smirked."This was the opportunity he was waiting for.

"Where do you want me to go and retrieve it, Doctor?"

_**OOO**_

Amy Rose walked along the forest of Green Hill Zone with only one thing in mind. She had gone to Green Hill for one and one purpose only. She knelt down next to a palm tree and brushed away some of the grass, revealing a carving of a heart with the initials N.R. in the middle of it. She had carved that four years ago, on that dreadful day.

/Flashback/

Eight-year-old Amy was buisily carving the heart and the initials onto the tree. When she had finished, she turned around to smile at a red hedgehog.

"You brought me all the way over here just to see you carve something ina tree?" The hedgehog pretended to be frusturated by the thought.

"But lookee,Oniichan! Not this tree belongs to us!" She ran up to the red hedgehog and hugged him."I love you, Oniichan!"

"I love you too, Rosey," He returned the favor.

There was a sudden gush of wind surrounding them for a few seconds. Amy looked up and saw about nine robots surrounding them.

"What do you want?!" Amy's brother demanded.

"Oniichan!" Amy cried out as she held onto her brother.

The Rosey Rascal didn't know what happened after her shriek. One minute, she was hugging her brother. The next minute, all she saw was blackness.

When she woke up, Amy found herself on the ground, and worst of all, alone.

"Oniichan?" She called as she stood up."ONIICHAN!"

/End of Flashback/

Amy stared at her carving for a few seconds when she finally spoke.

"N-Nova..." The pink hedgehog studdered. A tear slipped out of her eyes. Before she could shed anymore, a rustling noise came from the bushes behind her. The Rosey Rascal ran into the bushes and immediately saw a red hedgehog walking towards the tree.

Nova too, knelt down next to the tree and stared at Amy's carving. He immediately shut his eyes, remembering that horrible day.

/Flashback/

Nova watched as his little sister scribbled something onto a tree. When she finally finished, she turned around to smile at Nova.

"You brought me all the way over here,"Nova started."just to see you carve something in tree?"

"But lookee, Oniichan!" The pink hedgehog spoke excitedly."Now this tree belongs to us!" She ran up to Nova and hugged him."I love you, Oniichan!"

"I love you too, Rosey," Nova hugged her back.

A sudden gush of wind blew around the two siblings. Nova looked up and saw some robots surrounding them.

"What do you want?!" Nova demanded.

"Oniichan!" He heard his little sister cry out.

One of the robots reached out and knocked the pink hedgehog out.

"Rosey!" Nova yelled as he held onto her limp body.

"She's going to be alright," Eggman walked in."as long as you come with me!"

Nova glared at the mad scientist, but said nothing.

"I promise you that you will come back before your sister wakes up."

Nova sighed as he laid his little sister on the ground. He had no choice. He looked at her one, last time and then walked off with his enemy.

/End of Flashback/

Nova opened his eyes, still seeing the image of the little hedgehog in his head."Amy..."He whispered softly. Before he could say anything else, he heard his ear communicator beep.

Amy peered at the mysterious red hedgehog when she heard something beep.

"Yes, I've already found the Chaos Emerald, Eggman."

Amy gasped softly. _He's working with Eggman?_ She thought. _And he has a Chaos Emerald?_

Nova quickly disconnected his communitcator when he heard someone sneaking up behind him. He turned around and raised his hand, causing Amy to float off the gorund.

"Let me go!" Amy shrieked.

"What are you doing here?!" Nova demanded, not recognizing his little sister.

"You're working for Eggman!" The Rosey Rascal responded."I'm not going to let you take that emerald to him!"

Nova merely laughed." Do you really think you can stop me?!" When Amy didn't respond, he let out another laugh."Your hesitation merely shows your doubt!"

"Stop acting like if you're a smarty or something!"Amy whined.

Nova stopped laughing when he heard that sentence. His little sister had always complained about he spoke."A-Amy?"He whispered loudly.

Amy stopped stuggling."How do you know my name?"

Nova lowered his hand and Amy fell on the floor with a thud. The red hedgehog stared at his hands, then ran off with the Chaos Emerald.

"Wait!" Amy called as she stood up."Come back! Who are you??" She sighed as she stood alone in the forest.

**I'm finally done with this chapter! It took alot of thinking but I think it turned out pretty good. The flashbacks are pretty corny though...**

**Anywho, if anyone knows how to spell oniichan, please tell me. I don't know if I spelled it right!XD(In case anyone doesn't know, oniichan means "big brother in Japanese)**

**Please review!D**


	5. Revenge in the Heart

Five:Revenge in the Heart

Mecha Shadow waited at least two hours for a Chaos Emerald to be detected and eventually, he fell asleep.

Bokkun, the messenger robot, quietly tiptoed next to the Shadow clone."Mecha? Are you awake?" He whispered.

Mecha merely snored.

"MECHA!" Bokkun kicked the sleeping robot.

"AAAGH!" Mecha woke up with a yell. He noticed the small robot and glared at him. He had never like Bokkun because he was always rude and annoying to him by exploding his messenger T.V.s on him."What do you want?!"

Eggman has a message for you." Bokkun pulled out a T.V. and pressed PLAY. Eggman came out on the screen.

"Mecha! We've detected a Chaos Emerald somewhere in Leaf Forest! Go and retrieve it!"

Mecha goraned."Is that the only thing that Eggman is good at? Giving orders?"

Bokkun giggled."I'm glad I'm only the messenger here."

"You're lucky that you're still _alive_," Mecha mumbled. He stood up, readying himself for Chaos Control."Tell Eggman I'll be back with the Chaos Emerald in a bit."

It was Bokkun's turn to groan."Why do I have to tell him?"

"Like you said before, _you're_ the _messenger_." He disappeared in a flash of light.

_**OOO**_

Shadow the Hedgehog sneaked thought the jungles of Leaf Forest. He had been searching for Amy. His exuse:she may be in danger at any moment. When he had finally found her, she dissappeared from his sight, now he had to start over.

_Where is Rose-san?_ Shadow questioned himself in his thoughts. _She couldn't have just disappeared in thin air--_ He was interrupted by the sight of a pink, girl hedgehog. _There she is! It looks like if she's heading for Green Hill!_

"Stalking your lover, aren't we?"

The Ultimate Life Form turned around briskly and saw Mecha Shadow, grinning at him.

"What the hell do you want, Mecha?!" Shadow asked, annoyed.

"I'm just watching you stalk your girlfriend."

"I'm not stalking her. I'm watching over her in case she somehow gets in trouble!"

"It's still the same thing."

Shadow turned around, ignoring the robot, and saw that the pink hedgehog had disappeared once again."Dammit!" He muttered under his breath.

This time, Mecha Shadow didn't even try to hide his laughter."Looks like you lost her, and not just literally!" Mecha Shadow turned around to leave, when something hit him, making him fall on the ground. The Shadow clone turned around, seeing the real Shadow with a bunch of yellow arrows at his side."Holy shit..."

"CHAOS SPEAR!" The arrows simultaneously shot towards the Shadow clone, but Mecha was ready this time. He dodged all five arrows, sending them crashing into the trunk of a tree. The tree shook, causing a glowing object to fall from it's limbs to the ground.

"The fifth Chaos Emerald!" Mecha whispered. He lunged for the green gem, but missed when Shadow shot three more arrows at him.

"You are not getting your hands on that Chaos Emerald!" Shadow yelled."Not after what you've done!"(a/n:wow. and us readers wouldve thought that he was doing this to save the world..)Shadow lunged at the clone, fist poised and filled with yellow Chaos magic. The punch had a direct hit.

Mecha Shadow crashed into the trunk of tree. Shadow ran towards him, ready to shoot another Chaos punch, but Mecha successfully dodged, rolling to safety."Chaos Spark!" Mecha Shadow shot Chaos in a thunder form at the Ultimate Life Form.

"Chaos Shield!" A yellow sphere surrounded the black and red hedgehog, protecting him from the attack.

"Chaos Control!" In a flash of light, Mecha Shadow disappeared.

Shadow looked around, preparing himself for Mecha.

"Chaos Blast!" The attack sent Shadow flying onto the ground with a thud. Shadow quickly stood up and ran for the Chaos Emerald. Mecha Shadow appeared out of nowhere and grabbed it first."Chaos Control!" The Shadow clone disappeared again, this time for good.

Shadow stopped in his track."Fuck.." Shadow muttered under his breath."he left with that emerald! Where could he be now? Well, if I were him, I would probably head for 's fortress..the problem is..where is that new fortress of his?" Without another word, he skated off, beginning his search for the clone of the Ultimate Life Form.

_**OOO**_

Mecha Shadow teleported himself in front of Eggman's hideout, laughing."That 'Ultimate Life Form' never saw that coming!" He tossed the Chaos Emerald up and down."Now if only he could disappear forever. He'll be doing me a favor."

He continued to laugh until he heard a sudden crash. He turned around and saw the silhouette of someone. Mecha squinted, trying to see through the snowstorm. All he could notcie was that the silhouette was limping, meaning that it was injured. It finally got close enough that the Shadow clone could see who it was.

The problem was that he didn't know who it was.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm here to join Eggman,"He simply said.

**0.0 wow..this chapter is..short. well sorry i didn't submit any sooner. ive been extremely busy with this project for history and then that essay for english..**

**anywho, who is this mysterious person who all-of-a-sudden says that he wants to join Eggman? read the next chapter to find out!(coming soon!)**


	6. Treasure in the Cave

Two:Treasure in the Cave

Somewhere far away from Station Square, a small island floated on the ocean. Giant plants and trees that could not be found anywhere else dwelled in this island. Scientists have longed to visit this place, but dared not to even take a step in, for all who went in the island _never _came out. No one knew who or what caused this...well _almost _no one.

Everyone said that no one lived in the small island, but they didn't know for sure. The truth was that only one single person lived in the island. His name is Spark the Porcupine, member of the Porcupine Dynasty and righteful heir to the Comet Throne.

His intention was never to hurt or even kill anybody, he just wanted to keep the Treasure of the Comets safe from Treasure Hunters(Spark's nickname for humans). After the last human he killed, Spark knew that sooner or later, they would send G.U.N agents in the island and find him and the treasure. He decided then and there that he would hide the treasure where no one would find it.

The porcupine walked wearly along the sunset-dyed beaches of the Comet Island carrying a gold-colored treasure chest and cursing himself for being born as the sworn protecter of the treasure. " I wouldn't have minded protecting this if it wasn't for those Treasure Hunters. " He frowned. " Geez, if it wasn't for them, life would have been _much _easier..."

Finally, after a few more minutes, Spark had finally reached the hiding spot, an abandoned cave that was hidden behind many vines. As soon as he saw the cave, Spark sighed. The cave used to be where his little brother, Flash used to hide in when they were playing hide and seek.

Spark managed to smile. " Good times...but he's in a better place now..." He briskly walked into the dark cave and placed the chest in the far back of the cave. Spark quickly ran out of the cave and recovered the entrance with the vines. " Whew! I'm glad I'm done with that! "

" But you're not gonna be glad about this! " A voice rang out from the forest.

" Huh? " Spark turned around in time to be sent flying back by a spining kick. " What the heck?! " Spark said as he stood up. " Who hit me?! " The porcupine looked ahead of him.

A figure immediately stepped out of the shadows. Spark immediately figured out that this creature was a mahogany glider because of his mahogany-colored fur and the webbing between his sides and his arms. He also noticed two white stripes dashed from the top of his head to almost close to his dark red eyes. He wore dark green boots with yellow cuffs and white gloves with the same colored cuffs.

What surprised Spark the most was the silver, thick bracelet (similar to Jet and Sonic's bracelet in Zero Gravity) that he wore on his right hand. Spark let out a small chuckle after a few seconds of staring at it. " So, " He started. " It looks like Comet Island is being invaded by none other than the infamous Gliders. "

The Glider rolled his eyes. " Relax, Porcupine. I'm the only one here, no one else. "

" That's even better, " Spark started to do some quick warm-ups. " I can take you down in a few seconds. "

Spark didn't know what happened after that. One second, he was doing some jumping jacks, the next second, he's on the ground with a bunch of rocks ontop of him. " What were you saying about taking me down? " The Glider laughed.

" Um...that I'm gonna take you down? " Spark said as he stood up.

The Glider didn't find the statement quite amusing. The mahogany glider snapped his fingers on his right hand. Immediately, his silver bracelet started to glow a bright iron-colored light. Huge boulders appeared from the ground, lunging for Spark, but this time, the porcupine was ready. Spark jumped and landed on a hurling boulder and safetly landed on the ground. He turned around to flash a cocky smile at the Glider only to be flunged back by a punch.

The Glider walked up to him and grabbed him. " Now, where's the Treasure of the Comets? "

Spark managed to grin. " That's something that I am not athoritized to talk bout. "

The Glider threw Spark on the ground. " Stop acting as if you're a G.U.N agent or something. "

" Well what if I am? " Spark sneered.

" Don't change the subject! I'll ask you one, last time _where is the Comet Treasure_? "

" And I thought Treasure Hunters were crazed for treasure..."

The Glider scowled then quickly pressed a button in his ear communicator. " We're going nowhere fast, Eggman, " He spoke in his communicator. " this porcupine ain't gonna say nothing no matter how hard I torture him. "

Spark blinked. _Eggman? _He thought. _Where have I heard that name before?_ He tried standing up but collapsed once again by one of the mahogany glider's punch. " Look's like your off the hook this time, porcupine, " The Glider stated.

" The name's Spark, " Spark said. " _not _Porcupine...Glider. "

" Don't call me Glider, you idiot! I'm nothing like them! " Spark blinked once again.

The Glider took a deep breath to maintain his cool. " Mercury, that's my name, now will you exuse me, but I have a treasure to find. "

Spark could only watch as Mercury walked away into the forest. " That guy ain't gonna get no treasure! " The porcupine scarmbled to his feet and ran towards Mercury.

_**OOO**_

Mercury walked through the forest, thinking about the word that Spark kept on calling him.

_"My name's Spark, not Porcupine...__Glider__"_

Mercury shook his head."Stupid porcupine."He muttered to himself."Calling _me _a Glider?!" His hands balled into fists."I'm nothing like them. Nothing. If I were, I wouldn't have let that Comet Porcupine live. I'm not a Glider. Never have. Never will." He was so into the subject that he never heard someone right behind him until he was on the ground with that person ontop of him, fist poised.

"You really think you'd get away from me that easily?"Spark taunted."_Glider_?"

Mercury pushed him onto a tree."STOP CALLING ME GLIDER, DAMMIT!"

Spark flashed a cocky smile."I'm not going to stop until you leave my island, _Glider._"(a/n:spark can be _really _annoying when he wants to..)

"Oh you really think I would leave just to make you stop calling me that? You must be crazy! I'm not leaving until I get what I want!"

"Which is never because I'll never give it to you!"

Mercury took a step towards the porcupine."You wanna test that theory, Porcupine?"

Spark smirked."Always a pleasure, _Glider_." He stood in a fighting stance."This time, it won't be so easy to get through me, _Glider_"

Mercury lunged for the porcupine and punched him. Spark grabbed the Glider's fist before it would reach his face and flunged him onto the ground. Spark kicked Mercury, sending him crashing into a bush.

"Haha!" Spark boasted."Told you you wouldn't be able to go through me!"

Mercury jumped back onto his feet and snapped his fingers. The dirt and sand on the ground floated from the ground and attacked Spark, blinding the procupine so he couldn't see the huge boulder that Mecrury shot at him. Now all he could see was the rock ontop of him and the mahogany glider next to him, laughing.

"You were saying?" The two rivals suddenly heard a pressed a button in his ear communicator."Yes, Eggman?...Uh huh..okay..gotcha." He quickly disconnected the line."Sorry, but I won't be able to finish you off. Eggman has collected the Comet Treasure so I must go and meet with him."

A shot of pain ran up Spark's body._Oh no_...He thought.

Mercury laughed once again."That face is priceless! It looks like if you just saw the death of your loved one--"His smirk immediately fell when he heard himself saying that. Without another word, he ran off.

Spark didn't notice him leave. All he could process through his mind was the fact that the Comet Treasure was gone and that he had failed to guard it. And to make things worse, he was stuck under a huge rock that would be impossible to get out of. The Comet Porcupine attempted to move it, but it didn't move an inch. He groaned. This was going to take a while..

**Woowee!*panting*I'm finally done with this chapter! I wanted to finish this chapter today so I would get it over with. Darn! Now I have to do my homework! Someone's going to stay up till 2 today..**

**Enough about me and my homework problems.*ahem***

**So, looks like someone new has joined the Sonic Co..Spark!*clapping loudly*And now we know who was that mysterious rival..Mercury!*clapping***

**What is the Comet Treasure and why does Eggman want it? Why does Mercury simply detest being called a Glider and why did he ran off when he said 'the death of your love one'? And why is Spark soooo annoying?! Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon! (i hope..)**


	7. Friends in the Making

Seven:Friends in the Making

Sonic had spent most of his afternoon searching for Tails in all of his workshops but had no luck. He was now pacing around Tails's workshop in Mystic Ruins, trying to plot a plan in case he met up with his new arch-rival before he met up with Tails."Let's see..since he's, I hate to say this, extremely fast, I'd have to somehow predict his movements, but how can I do that? Aw, I'll just skip that. Let's move on to what would I do when I catch him by surprise.."

"Catch _me _by surprise?" A voice rang from behind Sonic."I'm afraid that's going to be utterly impossible."

"Gaaah!"Sonic yelled as he jumped. The blue hedgehog turned around and saw Kazu, smirking at him."Shit! So much for hatching a plan before he finds me.."He muttered to himself.

"You can make it easy on yourself if you just hand over your one Chaos Emerald. I'll leave you alone as long as you give it to me and if you stay out of my plans."

Sonic laughed."In your dreams, Kazu. I'm not going to give you my Chaos Emerald and I will definitely _not _step aside while you take over Earth. You should just kiss the ground and go back to where you came from 'cause you ain't gonna get anything here except really bad bruises!"

Kazu rolled his eyes."Are you done yet?" He immediately got an answer when Sonic did not respond."You talk too much, Sonic. You know that? But then again..you're fighting skills are rather amazing. You're the only one who had actually been extremely close to hitting me, besides the Nava Interpol, but no one needs to know that."

"Nava? What the hell is--"

"Have you ever considered in joining my side?"

All this time, Sonic had been trying to keep his cool, but this really blew it. Immediately, the blue hedgehog lunged for the black hedgehog.

"HOW DARE YOU ASK ME TO JOIN YOU!!!! THAT IS THE STUPIDEST REQUEST THAT I HAVE EVER HEARD!!!!!" Sonic punched, realizing that he had only punched air. Kazu came from behind and karate-chopped Sonic in the back. The blue hedgehog fell on the ground, but quickly stood up again to make another lunge for the Black Chaos. He jumped and disappeared, leaving Kazu frantically searching for him.

"Yoohoo. Behind you." Kazu turned around only to be flunged back by a punch.

Sonic landed on the ground."Haha. That rhymed! So much for 'impossible to catch you by surprise' statement."He let himself have a few more laughs.

Kazu was not angered because the blue hedgehog had punched him nor surprised of the pain that the punched caused. He was impressed._This hedgehog excels greatly in melee skills. He's too good to be in the side of good._ The black hedgehog stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth with his hand. He smirked.

"Wow. I thought you wouldn't be able to stand up from that punch."

"I am more stronger than that, Sonic,"Kazu replied."my strength would probably even excel _yours._"

Sonic laughed again."I leave the whole strength thing to Knuckles."

"Knuckles? Hm..I think that he has had an encounter with my comrade, Senka. And guess what? He isn't as strong as her."

A wave of shock struck Sonic._Wait..if this Senka beat Knuckles, then that would mean.._He shifted his shocked gaze at Kazu._ ..that she took his Chaos Emerald!_

It was Kazu's turn to laugh."That face that you have is priceless."

Sonic wasn't listening to him anymore. He was wondering how many Chaos Emeralds Kazu already had.

"Chaos Control!" Kazu dissappeared only to appear next to Sonic. He snatched the blue hedgehog's emerald which caused Sonic to snap back into reality.

"Huh?!"

"With this emerald," Kazu began."plus the emeralds that Eggman has recovered, I'll be able to take over this filthy planet!"

"Eggman's behind this too?!" Sonic blurted out, forgetting about his stolen Chaos Emerald.

"That is something that does not concern you. Now will you exuse me--"He was interrupted by a loud beep. The Black Chaos immediately answered his call on his ear communicator.

"Kazu!" Eggman's voice rang out."We need your help in retrieving the Comet Treasure! Mercury has some obstacles in his way. Go to Comet Island expeditiously!" The line was cut off after.

_Comet Treasure? Mercury? Comet Island? What that hell?!_If Sonic had a million questions before, now he had two million just by hearing those words. What is the Comet Treasure? Where's Comet Island? Was Mercury another of Eggman's newly-found allies? What is this obstacle? Is this obstacle a person, and if he is, was he on his side? His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Kazu.

"I really must go now. It seems that this..Mercury I recall, is having some difficulties in retrieving the key to our plan." And without any other word, the Black Chaos ran off.

"Hey! Come back here!" Sonic yelled as he ran after him."I'm not gonna let you get this Comet Treasure!" He followed Kazu through Station Square and into the docks.

_Where is this dude going? Is he going to this Comet Island? _He sped up his running to try and catch up with him and eventually found himself running on the water near Station Square. Kazu took a sharp turn to the right then disappeared into a bunch of fog.

_Holy shit!_ Sonic thought as he entered the fog. _I can't see anything!_Before he could complain anymore, the blue hedgehog saw a black silhouette getting closer and closer. He squinted to get a better look, realizing that he was about to crash into a forest.

"OH CRAP!!" Sonic crashed into a tree, loud enough for everyone in the island to hear.

"Who goes there?!" A voice called.

Sonic jumped. He had never heard this voice before. Was it the obstacle of Mercury or was it Mercury himself? He decided to take a chance.

"Um..I come in peace..whoever this is. I mean no harm!"

"Well you better not 'cause I'm armed and I am _not _stuck under a rock so I can beat you up easily!"

"No one was asking you if you were!" Sonic yelled back as he walked towards the voice.

"Well, I'm _not!_"

"Calm down, dude!" Sonic had finally found the owner of the voice. It was Spark who was still under the boulder.

"Are you Mercury?"

"Hell no!"Spark yelled as he pounded the dirt."I am _not _Mercury, _nor _I will pretend I am, 'cause I would be a disgrace to the Porcupine Dynasty if I ever did, and I _do not _want to disgraace my family even if they are all deceased!"(A/n:Oh, just shut-up, Spark!)

"Okay! Okay! I get the picture! Are you Mercury's obstacle?"

"The hell I am!" He stopped yelling to think."Well..I guess you can say I'm a _bad _obstacle 'cause he beat me up and passed by me so yeah."He looked up at the blue hedgehog."Wait are you on Eggman's side? Shit! Why am I talking to you if you're my enemy?! Just because I'm stuck doesn't mean I can't beat you!" He raised his fists to protect his face.

"Relax, dude. I'm on your side. I'll get ya outta there."Since Sonic did not have his Chaos Emerald to teleport the rock, he had to do it the old-fashioned way:pushing it. Sonic placed his hands on the side of the rock and pushed. After a few attempts, he managed to push it off the yellow porcupine.

Spark stood up and stretched."Gee, thanks em.."

"Sonic's the name,"Sonic said as he winked.

"Oh, Sonic. Well, my name's Spark. Thanks for getting me outta that 'rocky' situation. Stupid Mercury left me under there then made it even worse, telling me that this Eggman dude stole the Comet Treasure--"

"Wait! They already took it?"

"Apparently yes. How do you know about the Comet--"

"This isn't good. Who knows what Eggman and Kazu are up to--"

"Who the hell is Kazu--"

Sonic faced Spark."Nice meetin' ya but I have to go and retrieve that treasure and emeralds."

"Stop interrupting me--wait did you just say that you were going to go and retrieve the treasure of the Comets?"

"Uh..yeah."

"Cool! I'll go with ya! Not only do I wanna retrieve it but I also wanna get my hands on that Mercury Glider dude. Besides, I have nothing else better to do."

"Um..ok.."Sonic said, not knowing if he should trust the rather talkative porcupine or not. He finally decided to give him a chance."sure. I'll fill you in on the way."

"Okay! Now we're talkin'!" The hedgehog and the porcupine gave each other a high five of alliance and then ran off in search for their rivals.

**Aisha!*scream of triumph*I haveth finis!*applauding*Sorry for the delay, peoplez. Honors English teachers really like stacking essay after essay plus a powerpoint on the Elizabethan Era on us honors students.(I really need to stop complaining about my school life, huh. (please do not answer that question s'il vous plait and arigato))**

**Well, it seems that Sonic and Spark have joined forces! Will this combination of speed and lightning be able to overpower the abilities of evil? Read the next chapta to finds outh!(coming soon! Hopefully my English teacher won't give us anymore essays..)**


	8. Allies in the Meeting

Eight:Allies in the Meeting

"Fire the laser missles!"Tails launched an attack from the Cyclone, but it failed miserably. Tails groaned softly as he stared at the undamaged door behind the waterfall."There has to be a way to get through this door! What if Eggman's base is behind it?"

"Tails?"A voice spoke from behind him."What are you doing?"

The twin-tailed fox turned around and saw Knuckles."Oh, hi Knuckles." He jumped off the Cyclone to greet his friend."What are you doing here?"

"I was just on my way to Icecap,"Knuckles explained."apparently, Eggman has a new accomplice who stole my Chaos Emerald. Some Black Chaos called Senka."

"So, Eggman is on a hunt for Chaos Emeralds again?"Tails questioned."He must be since he stole yours and mine."

"He was here?"

"In person. He escaped through this door behind the waterfall."The orange fox pointed at the door."I've been trying to open it but nothing works!"

"Well, opening this door is probably better and easier than going all the way to Icecap." Knuckles raised his fists."Now, where do I punch?"

_**OOO**_

"Where are we going..em.."Spark tried to say.

"Sonic,"Sonic said his name for about the twentieth time since he first met the porcupine."we're going to my friend's, Tails, workshop. I've been trying to contact him all day but I've had no luck. Hopefully, he's already in his workshop."

"And _why _do we need to talk to him?"Spark asked.

"He probably knows what those black creature are. He knows practically everything."

"Okay, then..are we almost there?"

"We're already here." The hedgehog and the porcupine arrived at Mystic Ruins where they heard a loud thud!

"Does your friend like to make loud noises?"Spark asked.

Sonic shook his head, wondering what was going on.

"Yeah, I was pretty sure it was a Black Chaos, Tails."They heard a voice say."What other creature has black fur and red eyes, _besides_ Shadow?"

"I guess Tails isn't alone,"Sonic walked towards the waterfall and saw his two best friends."Hey, Tails. Hey, Knuckles."

The two turned around simultaneously and saw the blue hedgehog."Hi, Sonic!"Tails waved."Have you heard about the Black Chaoses landing on Earth?"

"Yeah,"Sonic answered."unfortunately, I had to encounter two."

"Wait a second, Sonic,"Spark said, finally remembering Sonic's name."what are these Black Chaoses? I haven't even seen one! How do I know that they were the ones who stole the Comet Treasure? All I know is that that Glider is involved in this jacking."

"Who is this..talkative porcupine?"Knuckles asked.

"The last remaining descendant of the Porcupine Dynasty!"Tails explained."I thought they were all dead, but I guess the prophecy was true!"

"...Prophecy?"Spark repeated."Jeez, you know more about me than I know about myself! What prophecy?"

"The Prophecy of the Comets,"Tails explained."the first part says that everyone in Comet Island but one will be killed. That one will somehow use the Comet Treasure to transform the island and revive everyone who is worthy enough to live once again. After the transformation, the Chosen One will rule over the new empire."

Spark laughed."Haha. The prophecy may be true, but I'm definately _not _the Chosen One. Heck, if I _was _I probably would still have the Comet Treasure with me---"

"You don't have the Comet Treasure?!"

Spark shook his head."Nope. That Glider stole it."

"This isn't good,"Tails said."who knows what kind of power that treasure has!"

"And who knows what kind of thing Eggman might use the power for,"Sonic added."now we really need to find Eggman or that Kazu."

"We found one way to get to Eggman's base,"Tails explained."but we can't seem to open it. Eggman must've had a specific button on the Egg Walker to open it."

"We can't break it open either,"Knuckles added."it's too strong, even for me."

Sonic groaned."Just steps away from getting my hands on Kazu and I can't take 'em!"

"How do you think I feel now that I can't beat up that Mercury?"

"Speaking of enemies,"Tails started."do you think anyone else has encountered anyone from Eggman's army?"

Everyone exchanged glances, then shrugged simultaneously.

"Who knows?"Sonic said."We should go look for whoever encountered them."Sonic faced Knuckles and Tails."We'll come back as soon as we can. Hopefully the door will be open by then?"

Tails nodded."Hopefully."

The blue hedgehog then faced Spark."Come on, Spark. You're coming with me."

Spark nodded."Cool. See ya later, guys." The hedgehog and the porcupine ran off.

"So that's the porcupine's name,"Tails said as soon as they left."Spark."

"He talks alot."Knuckles admitted."And I mean _alot_."

"True, now we better get back to work if we want to open this door before they come back. We can go to my workshop and see what other stuff can help us open it."

Knuckles nodded."Okay."The two headed for the twin-tailed fox's workshop.

* * *

**Well, Imma done with this chapter.*whew*Sorry that I updated so late. I wanted to do all my winter break homework before anything else. I still can't believe that I finished a packet of history, an English essay and a book report all in no time at all!=D**

**I'll update soon! And please review!**


	9. United in the World

Nine:United in the World

Amy ran through the forests of Green Hill, trying to find the mysterious red hedgehog. At first, she wanted to give up, but after a few minutes of pondering, she decided that she should find him and ask him how he knew her name."Hello?"Amy yelled. The pink hedgehog stopped to rest. She looked around and called out once again."Hello?" Immediately, the Rosey Rascal heard the rustling of leaves and she pulled out her hammer, ready to strike."S-show yourself!"

"Put that down!"Nova came out of the bushes."I _don't _want to hurt you, but I'll have no choice if you attack."

The two stood across from each other, one with fierce eyes and hammer poised in front of her while the other one merely staring at the other. After a few seconds, Amy broke the silence.

"Who are you?"Amy demanded."Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I cannot tell you that information right now,"Nova answered."I will tell you..someday..when you will actually accept me for who I am."

Those words merely gave the pink hedgehog more urge to know."Who are you?"She repeated.

The red hedgehog sighed."I should've never revealed myself to you..I have no choice.."Nova lunged Amy, ready to knock her out with one punch.

"Chaos Spear!"Out of nowhere, three arrows sent the red hedgehog crashing onto the ground. Shadow ran in front of Amy to protect her.

"Don't even try to attack, Rose-san!"Shadow warned."Or you're going to have face me!"

"Shadow?!"Amy gasped, surprised.

Nova managed to stand up."So, you're her boyfriend..you are definately going to die because of that!"(A/n:okay..amy has an overprotective brother..=O)Nova levetated a tree off it's roots and threw it towards the two hedgehogs. The Ultimate Life Form grabbed Amy bridal-style and jumped on the branch of another tree.

Amy looked up at Shadow."Why does he think your my boyfriend?"

The red and black hedgehog shrugged."I don't know, but I don't think it's a bad idea."He quickly realized what he had just said. Luckily, for him, Amy wasn't paying attention.

Shadow let her go, before he could reveal anything else that Amy would probably hear."Stay here,"He ordered the Rosey Rascal who immediately obeyed. The Ultimate Life Form jumped off the tree and landed infront of Nova. Before either of them could attack, someone yelling intterupted them.

"Nova!"Someone yelled."Where the hell are you?!"

Nova snarled angrily."What are you doing here, Mecha?!"

Mecha came in."Eggman needs that Chaos Emerald _now_."

"He has a Chaos Emerald?"Shadow questioned Amy.

Amy nodded."Yes, I saw it myself when he was kneeled next to a tree."

Nova turned briskly, looking at Amy._So she saw me looking at her carving..at yet..she still hasn't figured out who I am.._He turned back to face his ally.

"Alright, Mecha. I'll go. You take care of this hedgehog."

Mecha grinned."Will be glad to."

With one, last look at Amy and Shadow, Nova ran off.

"I wouldn't mind one bit fighting you again,"Shadow said as he approached his enemy."after all, you ran away like a coward in our last fight."

"I merely needed to retrieve the Chaos Emerald and give it to Eggman before you got it and before Eggman yelled at me."

"Well, now you don't have an exuse to escape from this battle!"

"Shadow!"Amy interrupted."What about that red hedgehog? I need to find out who he is! Somehow, he knows my name!"

He shifted his eyes to Amy then back to Mecha."Who is that hedgehog?"He asked the Shadow clone.

Mecha shrugged."How would I know? Eggman created Nova waaay before he created _me_. Eggman just let him out after four years of leaving him inside a pod."

"So he's a creation of Eggman?"Shadow questioned. He looked at Amy, his eyes asking her if that information helped her in any way. The Rosey Rascal merely sighed.

"If he's a robot, then how does he know my name?"

Before anyone could answer, Mecha Shadow took advantage of Shadow, lunging for him, fists poised. Before he could attack though, a blue light attacked him, sending the Shadow clone crashing onto the ground.

"Are you guys okay?"Sonic questioned as he walked up to Shadow, Spark not far behind.

"Sonic!"Amy screamed, happy to see the blue hedgehog.

"Huh?"Sonic groaned."Amy.."

The pink hedgehog hugged Sonic."We're fine! I was about to get attacked by some robot created by Eggman, but then Shadow came in and saved me! Right, Shadow?"

Shadow looked at Amy still hugging Sonic and sighed."Yeah,"He muttered under his breath.

"Oh, before I forget," Sonic started."Spark, this is Shadow and Amy. Shadow and Amy, this is Spark."

Amy waved. Shadow let out a small grunt.

"Em..hey?"Spark tried to greet.

"What the hell is he doing with you?"Shadow asked.

"Well, Eggman stole a treasure that he's supposed to be guarding and since we both have the same enemy, we decided to team up and stop Eggman together."

Shadow rolled his eyes."We need all the help we can get I guess.."

"Yes you will!"Mecha groaned as he stood up.

Shadow let out a semi-dark laugh."I think it's vise-versa. _You're outnumbered. Four to one._"

It was Mecha's turn to laugh."We'll see who's outnumbered!" He quickly pressed a button on his chest and immediately, about fifity robots jumped out of the trees."You really think I would come here _alone_?"

Shadow looked at the robots that had now formed a circle around them."Well, you're stupid enough to do that."

"I'll take that as an offence,"Mecha jumped on a tree."I'll make sure they'll give you an extra beating because of that, Shadow. Now, attack!" And with that the robots attacked and Mecha Shadow warped to safety.

"Coward.."Shadow growled as punched a hole right through five of the robots. Five more jumped on him but were immediately destroyed by the Ultimate Life Form's Chaos Blast.

Sonic blasted through ten robots using his spin attack. He landed in the middle of a circle of five more robots."Sonic Wind!"The blue hedgehog destroyed them with his wind attack.

Amy ran towards five robots and eliminated them using a hammer spin attack. She turned around and saw two running towards her."Storming Hearts!" Swirling pink hearts destroyed them.

Spark backed away slowly from ten robots. He raised both of his hands over his head, then clapped. A wave of thunder blasted out and destroyed all of them. Spark spotted the final eight and frontflipped towards them."Lightning Shock!" Lightning shot out of his hands, instantly killing the last of the robots.

Spark looked around."It looks like we're done here."

"Yeah,"Sonic agreed."I didn't know you can control lighting."

"_And _thunder,"Spark corrected."Runs in the family..well _ran _in the family, but no one really needs to know that. Should we get back to Tails and Knuckles to see if they already opened the door?"

"Hey, wait a sec! You remember their names but it took you a long time to remember _mine_?"

Spark shrugged."That's just how I am. Now, let's get going."

"What door?"Amy questioned.

"We'll fill you in on the way,"Sonic mumbled, still upset at Spark."Let's go. They're at Mystic Ruins." They started to head for Mysitc Ruins.

---Minewhile..---

Mecha teleported himself back to Eggman's fortress, still laughing.

"I can't believe they actually fell for that!" He fell on the floor laughing.

"What the hell are you doing."Nova walked in."This is no time to be fooling around! Where are those two hedgehogs?"

"Well, the blue hedgehog and a porcupine appeared and were about to gang up on me so I called in some robots. The four rats must be getting their asses kicked by my robots right now." Mecha continued to laugh until he was flunged onto the floor with Nova ontop of him.

"You let the robots attack _Amy_?!"Nova questioned.

"The pink rat? Yeah."Before the Shadow clone could say anything else, the red hedgehog threw him against a wall.

"What the hell did you do that for?!"Nova yelled."She didn't do anything!"

"You said to take care of them---"

"I said to take care of the _black hedgehog_, Dumbass!" He raised his fist, ready to strike, but he lowered it instead and started to walk away.

Mecha stared at the red hedgehog."Why the hell do you care for her, anyways?!"

Nova stopped walked and just stood there for a few seconds. He then turned his head around slight enough so that he could see the Shadow clone."That is none of your concern!" And with that, he walked off.

Mecha immediately stood up when Nova left."None of my concern..we'll see about that!"

* * *

**OMFG! THIS CHAPTER IS FREAKIN' LONG! O.O(well its long for me)**

**anywho, we learned alot in this chapter 1.)spark can control/create thunder and lightning 2.)shadow would love t go out with amy 3.)nova is very protective over amy and 4.)mecha is extremely nosy**

**ill try to update as soon as i can! i hope youve enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review! =D**


	10. Heroes in the Fortress

Heroes in the Fortress

"Knuckles,"Tails repeated for the hundreth time."you already tried punching the door a gazillion times! It's not like if the door could break with one, last punch."

Knuckles switched from his fighter's stance to a regular stance."Well, it never hurts to try." Before he could shoot his punch, Sonic, Spark, Shadow, and Amy arrived.

"You guys _still _haven't been able to open one, damn door?!" Sonic groaned.

"Like if you could do a better job!"Knuckles spat back.

"Well, Knuckles has been trying to punch through the door,"Tails explained."but no matter how many punches and how many times I have to tell him that it would never work, he won't stop!"

"Just one more attempt!"Knuckles insisted.

Sonic rolled his eyes."Fine, but if it doesn't work, you're going to have to _buy_ me chili dogs for a month."

Knuckles smirked."But if _I _win, you're going to have to _stop_ eating chili dogs for a month."

Sonic returned the smirk."It's on."He was a hundred percent sure he was going to win.

Knuckles turned around to face the door and raised his fist."For one month of anti-chili dogs!"He yelled and punched. The door quivered, then collapsed.

Everyone's, even Shadow's, mouth dropped, surprised of what just happened.

"Looks like your going to have to find some other snack to eat for a month,"Spark told Sonic.

Sonic gulped, thinking about a whole month without his favorite hot dogs."Uh..l-let's just go in and find Eggman!" He ran through the door with the rest of the team following.

---Minewhile---

"Doctor!"Mecha Shadow ran into Eggman's planning room."We have intruders in the fortress! It seems that they have entered through the entrance in Mystic Ruins!"

"What?!"Eggman quickly pressed one of several buttons on his desk. A computer appeared, showing Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,Amy,Shadow,and Spark walking through the main hallway of Eggman's hideout.

"What do we do, Doctor?"Mecha asked."They are bound to find the emeralds and the treasure, before you can accomplish your plans!"

"We're going to have to create a diversion long enough for my machine to consume all of the treasure's energy."He pressed another button. In a few seconds, Kazu,Senka,Nova, and Mercury came in.

"We're being invaded, by that pathetic Sonic, aren't we?"Kazu predicted.

"Yes we are,"Eggman answered."We need to distract them long enough for my robot to drain all the energy out of the Comet Treasure."

"I wouldn't mind knocking the tar out of that porcupine again."Mercury stated."This diversion thing is going to be a piece of cake!"

"Don't be so sure,"Kazu said."That Sonic is extremely strong..but he's not strong _enough_ to defeat _me_. I'll take care of him."

Nova stared at the ground. He didn't want to fight his sister, but he couldn't fight Shadow either because Mecha probably would want to."I guess I have to fight Rose---...uh...Amy."

Mecha cocked his head to the side."What were you going to call that pink rat?"

Nova glared at the Shadow clone."I wasn't going to call her anything! I was just thinking of something else!"

Mecha glared back."Surrre you were.."

"Enough talk!"Kazu ordered."We need to take care of our intruders once and for all! Move out!"

Eggman groaned as he followed the rest of his team."Aren't I supposed to be the one who is giving the orders?!" No one heard.

---Minewhile---

"I don't think we're getting anywhere just by walking around,"Knuckles said after about fifteen minutes of walking.

"Knuckles is right,"Shadow agreed."I think we should split up."

"We can't split up!"Sonic insisted."What if one of us gets ambushed by the whole team?!"

"I don't think they're smart enough to run around the fortress in groups."Spark said."We'll manage. Let's split up!" And in about a nanosecond, everyone except Sonic went their separate ways.

Sonic groaned."I'm going to be in such big trouble if I bump into all six of them.."The blue hedgehog started to walk when he was sent crashing into the ground by a punch."What just happened?!"

"You may be strong,"A voice rang out."but you certainly _aren't _smart."

Sonic looked around._That voice! It must be---_Before he could think of anyone, Kazu came out of nowhere and gave Sonic another punch. The blue hedgehog stumbled back.

"Kazu!"Sonic yelled.

The Black Chaos laughed darkly."It took you awhile! Now, it's time to finish you off for good!"

---Minewhile---

Tails walked around on the Cyclone(dont ask how he got it)when he heard a rumbling noise.

Tails turned around._What was that?_ He thought. _It sounded as if it came from that door._ The twin-tailed fox walked towards a door and blasted it open with one of his cannons. Immediately, he was shot by some lasers. He stumbled back, realizing that the Cyclone had suffered heavy damage from the surprize attack.

"Looks like you were stupid enough to fall for my trap!"Eggman appeared on the Egg Walker."Don't even try to fix your hunk of metal! Those lasers that I shot were made to destroy the inner circuts of any machine until they are far beyond repair!"

Tails backed away. Without the help of his Cyclone, how was he supposed to beat the doctor?

---Minewhile---

Knuckles walked around carefully with his fist poised ready to attack at any second. _Senka could be anywhere right now..I better keep my guard up in case she gives me a surprize attack._

"Yo!" He heard a voice from behind him."Fists!"

The red echidna turned around, expecting a surprize attack but realized that Senka was merely walking towards him. Knuckles lowered his fists, confused."What the hell? Aren't you supposed to surprize me with a punch?"

The black cobra scoffed."Those surprize attacks are for the weak. _I_, unlike you,am _not_ weak."

Knuckles smirked."We'll see who's the weak one here." He raised his fists once again."You'll regret not attacking me when you had the chance!"

---Minewhile---

Amy was the only one in her team that was actually worried about encountering her enemy. No, she was not worried that he might beat her up, she was worried that she wouldn't have the courage to even lay a finger on him.

_He's not evil._ She kept on repeating in her looked up and clenched her hammer even tighter."I'm sure he isn't! He's just on their side for some important reason!"

"Yes it is important for me," Amy turned around and saw the red hedgehog in front of him with his arms folded across his chest."I don't know if it's important _for you_ though."

"Well, what's so important for you that you had to join Eggman and risk many human lives?!" The Rosey Rascal demanded.

"You're going to have to get it out of me if you really want to know."Nova stood in a fighter's stance."C'mon! Show me what you have in you!"

---Minewhile---

Shadow walked on the hallways while muttering to himself how much of a pain if would be if he would bump into his clone-self.

"If I _do _crash into that wannabe, it will be a big---"The black and red hedgehog crashed into somebod before he could finish his sentence. Shadow rubbed his head."---hit."

"You can say that again.."Shadow heard the person in front of him groan."literally."

Shadow opened his eyes and when he saw Mecha Shadow he jumped on his feet."Mecha! You're not going to get away _this time_!"

Mecha smirked."I won't escape this time. Promise." The robot stood in a fighter's stance."It's time to see who's the better Shadow here!"

---Minewhile---

Throughout his walk, Spark had been thinking of an exuse to get out of the fight between him and Mercury. He wasn't afraid that he might hurt the mahogany glider. He was actually worried that he might fail to defeat him..again._Now calm down, Spark._He tried reassuring himself._You are an awesome fighter. It's just that..well..he caught you off guard that time! Yeah! Exactly the answer you were looking for!_ He smiled, proud that he had reassured himself and gave himself back the confidence he needed, but all of that soon faded when he saw a certain glider, waiting for him up ahead.

Spark stopped in his tracks and groaned."Can't we just settle this _peacefully_?"

"III don't think so,"Mercury answered getting off the wall he was leaning on."I want to kick you ass again."He laughed, remembering the most recent and only fight he had had with the Comet Porcupine.

Spark glared at the Glider."We'll see who will kick who's ass in this battle!"

* * *

**okay, so i decided to end the chapter right here because if i kept on going..the next chapter would be..extremely short if i dont put the fights in it.**

**anyways, the heroes have encountered their worst enemies and the are ready for the "final battle". will the heroes win or will they fail and watch as the villans take over the world? read the next chapter to find out!(coming soon! i hope.) **


	11. Friends in the Foes

Eleven:Chaos in the Emeralds

Sonic stumbled back as he recieved another blow from Kazu. "Ow!" The blue hedgehog yelled as he grabbed his nose."You just _had_ to hit me in the nose!"

Kazu let out a dark chuckle."I guess I was wrong about you being strong. If you _were,_"The Black Chaos lunged for Sonic, fist poised."you wouldn't have complained about your injuries!"

Sonic smirked."Someone gets easily annoyed."He spun out of the way."That can be a weakness ya know!"

"Well, being ultra sensitive can also be a weakness!" Kazu turned and kicked the blue hedgehog, sending him crashing into a bunch of machinery. Sonic quickly jumped out of the rubbery and began a spin attack. He shot himself towards the Black Chaos. Kazu moved out of the way but was knocked off his feet by the sudden turn Sonic did while still in spin formation. Kazu stayed on the ground as Sonic walked up to him with a smirk in his face.

"Well, looks like we know who the weak one here, Kazu!"Sonic remarked, still smiling. His smile soon faded when he heard the Black Chaos burst out in an evil laughter."W-What's so funny?

Kazu laughed even harder."You still haven't figured out what is going on, Sonic. Why we stole the Chaos Emeralds and the Comet Treasure."

Sonic merely stared at the black hedgehog with confusion in his eyes."What?!" As if on cue, a giant rumble began shaking the ground. The blue hedgehog stumbled and fell onto the floor."What the hell is going on?!"

Kazu grinned darkly."Now you will see our true plan unfold before your eyes!"

---Minewhile---

Tails took a few steps back as Eggman reloaded his gun. _What am I going to do now?_ He asked himself in his thoughts.

"Face it. You lost!" Eggman proclaimed as he started to approach the twin-tailed fox. He took aim."Now don't move and I will give you a quick and painless death!"

Tails looked around and finally spotted something that would actually be of help."I won't give up that easily, Eggman!" He rolled to safety as soon as Eggman shot. He rolled towards a nearby laser gun and grabbed it. He shot one bullet at the control panel of the Egg Walker sending Eggman flying out of his machine and crashing into the wall. The orange fox pointed the gun at the doctor.

"Now _you _don't move,"He said with a grin on his face.

Eggman gritted his teeth, dissappointed that he was oh so close in defeating his rival, but he knew that there were going to be other opportunites, and one of them was just right around the corner.

Before Tails could shoot, he was knocked off his feet by a sudden shake of the ground.

"What's going on?!"He yelled at Eggman.

It was his turn to grin."You will now witness the true power of the Comet Treasure! This is the end!"

---Minewhile---

It was beginning to be a long and tiring fight for Knuckles and Senka. Neither of the rivals were winning, neither of them were losing. All they were doing were attacking and defending each other's attacks.

Senka used a spin of her tail to collide with Knuckles only to be blocked by one of his attacks.

"Just give up, Senka!"Knuckles told the black cobra as he blocked another of her attacks.

"Why don't you?"Senka said between her teeth as she punched the guardian echidna.

"Why should I? The strongest should never give up."

"Well, then...GIVE UP!" She was about to give one last attempt to punch him when the ground started shaking.

Knuckles looked around."Why is the ground shaking?"

Senka looked around too."Look's like Kazu-san's plan is starting. She smirked at the red echidna."You're about to meet your doom right now. It's a shame that it won't be me that'll defeat you."

---Minewhile---

"Please!"Amy cried as she dodged one of Nova's punches."I don't want to fight you!"

"Well, you have no choice!"Nova yelled as he shot a spinning kick, knocking the Rosey Rascal onto the ground. Nova hesitiated to attack. He didn't want to hurt his sister too much.

Amy clenched her hammer tightly, then turned around and knocked the red hedgehog onto the ground with a spin of her hammer. Nova was so stunned that he remained on the ground."Will you tell me now why you're risking many human lives?"Amy asked.

Nova merely looked away."Get out of my sight."He managed to say."I'll let you leave with your life, so get out of here." Amy shook her head.

"Please tell me. Maybe I can help you."

Nova looked at the pink hedgehog. _She's willing to help me, even though she knows that I might kill her. Maybe...just maybe...she'll accept me..._He stood up. Amy responded by lowering her hammer, telling him that she won't give out any surprise attacks. Nova opened his mouth to begin, but was interrupted by the rumbling starting beneath them. He looked around then looked at his sister who had fear in her eyes. He knew that he needed to act fast.

"I believe you are ready,"Nova began. Amy looked at the red hedgehog with confusion in her eyes but said nothing. Nova closed his eyes and took a deep breath."give me your hammer..."

---Minewhile---

All that could be seen at the far right of Eggman's lair was flashing lights appearing and dissappearing in random locations. After a few more lights, Shadow and Mecha Shadow appeared across from each other.

"Looks like we're in a stalemate,"Mecha Shadow proclaimed.

Shadow smirked."Not yet, Faker." He attacked his robot self with a homing attack. Before he could hit, the Ultimate Life Form disappeared.

Mecha Shadow groaned."Not this again..." He turned around and punched, expecting the black and red hedgehog to be there, but he only hit air. Confused, he turned around and was launched into a wall by the Ultimate Life Form's Chaos Spear attack.

"Looks like you were wrong about this fight being a stalemate!" Shadow's voice rang around Mecha Shadow. Shadow appeared behind the clone and kicked him, sending the clone crashing into a bunch of machinery. Shadow walked up to Mecha Shadow."I guess this is the end!" He was about to give him the final blow when he was stopped by a sudden shake of the ground.

Shadow looked around."What the hell did you do?!"

Mecha Shadow smirked as he stood up."_I _didn't do anything. It's all part of Eggman's plans that will annihalate you and the rest of your rat friends!" Shadow glared at him, a face that warned the clone that he could take whatever he throws at him. Mecha smirked, highly doubting that he would be able to take on this.

---Minewhile---

Spark just barely missed Mercury's fliying rocks. He quickly summoned a lightning bolt and threw it towards the Glider who dodged it easily."You stupid Glider!"Spark yelled."Stop dodging my attacks!"

"Like I would do that!"Mercury responded."AND STOP CALLING ME GLIDER, YOU PORCUPINE!!!" He raised his hands, ready to unleash another attack, only to lower them once again. Spark, too, lowered his hands when he saw the look of sadness in the mahogany glider's face. He cocked his head to one side, wondering what made his rival stop all-of-a-sudden. Mercury took a long look at his silver bracelet. A look of rage immediately formed on his face, causing Spark to take a step back. Mercury then did the least expected: he yelled.

The Glider's yell caused all the dirt and sand from the ground to rise and spin around him and Spark. Spark looked around, then looked at Mercury who was finally calming down. Mercury, now calm, stared at his hands.

"What did I do to deserve this?"He spoke in a soft voice.

"Well, because you are a villian who makes other people suffer just to get what he wants."

"Not that, Stupid! Why I'm a..._why the hell am I talking to you?!_ You would never understand how I feel! You never had the feeling of losing the one you love! You have never been sent to be killed by your own family! _You will never understand why I'm doing this!_ I'm not working for Eggman because I want to! I would never want to work for a fatass like him! It's all because of who I am! I have to do this...to prove that I am no Glider!" And with that, Mercury ran off, leaving the dumbfounded Spark behind.

---

The Heroes managed to meet up in the same place where they had separated.

"What the hell is all this rumbling?!" Knuckles wondered out loud.

"I don't know,"Sonic answered as he looked around."but whatever it is, the Chaos Emeralds and the Comet Treasure are behind this. Do you know what the Comet Treasure _is_, Spark?" When he recieved no answer, the blue hedgehog turned around to face his friend."Spark?"

"Huh?"Spark looked up."Uh---I don't know---I---uh." He looked down at the floor once again, thinking about what he had just heard about Mercury.

Sonic rolled his eyes and turned back to the rest of the group. He noticed that something was missing, make that _someone_.

"Where's Rose-san?"Shadow asked as if he read Sonic's mind.

"That's what I was wondering right now,"Sonic answered.

"Maybe she got beaten up by that one hedgehog,"Spark said, still in a pensive voice.

Those words sent the Ultimate Life Form running faster than a speeding bullet."Rose-san!" He called out, his pace never slowing.

"Shadow!" Sonic began chasing after the red and black hedgehog."Wait up!" Everyone else began to follow as well.

---

Amy stared at the mysterious red hedgehog who was staring straight back at her. Those calm jade green eyes somewhat looked familiar, but where she'd seen them was a mystery. She didn't know if she could trust him, but she wanted to help him. He seemed like someone that one could trust. She took a quick glance at her hammer then handed it to Nova. He took it in his hands with care as if it was his own.

"You called it the Piko Piko Hammer, I recall. Your brother gave it to you almost four years ago, did he not?" Amy nodded, surprized that he knew all of this. Nova continued. "He gave it to you...about two weeks before...he left...he didn't want to leave, but it was crucial...for the sake of your life, for the villain who I am working for was about to kill you."

Amy stared at him with shock in her eyes."How...how do you know all of this?"

Nova gave her a small smile."It's funny that you still don't recognize me even though I have given you all these clues so you could figure me out,"He gave out a deep sigh."...my name...is Nova Rose..."

It took a few seconds for that name to sink in. Those last five words churned in the Rosey Rascal's head. She opened her mouth to speak, but found no voice. Her eyes slowly filled with tears when her voice finally returned."N---Nova?" She squeaked.

The red hedgehog gave her another small smile."Hey, little sis." And with that, Amy engulfed him in a hug. Nova was surprized at first, for he expected that she would despise him for the rest of her life, but then his eyes began to fill with tears and he hugged her back. He was glad that she had accepted him as a brother again. Amy then broke away from Nova when she remembered that she had some questions for him.

"Why are you working for Eggman?"She began."Why did you abandon me that day? And why did you didn't tell me this sooner?!"

Nova made a face. He knew that this was coming."I already told you why I left you that day. Eggman threatened me that he would kill you if I didn't go with him. He told me that I would come back way before you'd wake. Apparently, his expirement left him with no other choice but to lock me in a pod."

"Experiment? What experiment?"

Nova sighed then he took off his jacket and turned around. On his back were several long bloody scars. Amy gasped when she saw this. He carefully put his jacket back on.

"Eggman used me as an expieriment, to see if he could actually be able to insert the power of telepathy into me. The machine somehow got corrupted and it attacked me brutally, leaving me with these scars and a newfound talent."

"Telekinesis?"

Nova nodded."Now. I'm working for Eggman because I knew that was the only way I could find you and it worked. I didn't tell you sooner because...I was afraid that you wouldn't accept me after all that I did to you."

Amy smiled at him."Well, after all you have told me, how can I not accept you Oniichan?" She gave him another hug.

"Rose-san!"

Both Amy and Nova turned around and saw the rest of the Heroes running towards them.

"Let her go!"Shadow yelled, preparing for a Chaos Spear attack.

"Shadow no!" Amy ran in front of her brother, protecting him."He's not who you think it is! He's Nova! My brother!"

"You're what?!"Everyone yelled.

"You never told us that you had a brother!" Sonic said.

"I do,"Amy answered."I just..."Before she could say anything else, the ground started shaking even stronger.

Nova looked up."It's awakening..."He spoke softly.

"What's awakening?" Spark asked.

**FINALLY UPLOADED! sorry about the...extremely long delay. (hehe) oh and sorry that i left in in a cliffhanger.(would you call that a cliffhanger? idk.)**

**so anywho, 's plan is finally going to be unleashed. is it unbeatable? or can the sonic heroes be able to stop it?(isnt it obvious?) read the next chapta to find out! (coming "soon")**


	12. Chaos in the Emeralds

Twelve: Chaos in the Emeralds

"What's awakening?" Spark repeated when Nova didn't answer.

"Eggman's secret weapon,"Nova answered."I haven't seen it but I heard from Mecha Shadow that it is somesort of monster that had something to do with the Black Chaoses."

"A Black Chaos Demon?" Tails asked.

"If that's what you want to call it."

"What's a Black Chaos Demon?" Amy asked.

"Mythical creatutres from the same planet as the Black Chaoses."Tails began to explain."They used to roam Nava thousands of years ago, killing every Black Chaos in the planet. When the race was near extintion, their savior came in and locked the the seven demons in prisms. Each one is unlocked differently. I guess the one that Eggman found can be unlocked with the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Comet Treasure."

"Well, that explains why they were after the emeralds and the treasure." Knuckles said.

Sonic nodded then faced Nova."Do you know where this monster is?"

"Yeah,"Nova answered."follow me." The red hedgehog ran off in a direction while everyone else followed. Spark stopped and looked back.

"Hey, Spark," Sonic called as he stopped and turned around."C'mon! That demon ain't gonna defeat itself!"

"Go on without me,"Spark said as he ran off the opposite direction."I need to do something first!"

Sonic stared at his new friend running off. "What's more important than saving the world?" He yelled.

"Finding out what the hell is going on!" The Comet Porcupine answered. And with that, he was gone.

Sonic shrugged and continued to follow the rest of the group.

"Behind here," Nova announced as they arrived at a door that was ten times the height and width of a normal door. "Eggman must be there with the demon though...and that Kazu too."

"I don't mind Kazu being there,"Sonic said as he readied himself for a fight.

Nova walked to a keyboard close by and typed in the password. Immediately, the door opened, revealing a large crystal-like object that was plastered to the back wall. The prism itself was shaking uncontrollably. Next to the prism was a box-like machine. Placed in the slots were the Chaos Emeralds and a gem that was similiar to a Chaos Emerald but was a bright yellow with electric blue spheres floating inside it and was slightly bigger than one.

"That's the Comet Treasure?" Sonic questioned, surprised.

"It must be!" Tails responded."Who knows what it might do if it's energy is drained!"

"It looks like we're just about to find out."Shadow added as he looked up. Everyone else did the same. The prism began to crack and before anyone could stop it, the prism broke open, revealing a giant demon similiar to the Black Arms. It's body was like a kimoto dragon with black scales and on two legs. and on it's back and tail were sharp spikes. It roared revealing hundreds of shiny yet sharp teeth.

"Any ideas how to destroy this thing?"Sonic asked.

"You won't be able to,"Kazu appeared beside the monster. Senka was not far behind."this monster is invinsible. Not even my great-grandfather could've beaten it. That's why he trapped it in that prism."

"Lucas was your great-grandfather?!"Tails almost yelled.

Kazu winced at hearing that name. "Yes. I will never understand why he captured these demons in the first place. He could've used them to destroy all the evil people in Nava and create a peaceful place, but no. He didn't. Now _I_ will use them to change this filthy world into a utopia that I have always dreamed of!"

"Not if I can help it!" Eggman flew in on his Egg Walker."There's only room for one ruler in the Eggman Empire and that's me, so hand over the monster or I will destroy you with it"

Kazu let out a dark chuckle."I knew you were going to double-cross me so I was ready. I decided not to tell you that only Black Chaoses can control Chaos Demons and without it, your plans in taking over the world is impossible."

Eggman grimaced. He should have seen this coming. With one swat of the demon's claw's, the doctor was sent crashing into a wall. Eggman stood up and saw Nova.

"Nova! Help me defeat this thing."

Nova folded his arms across his chest."I will fight this creature but not for you. I never worked for you, Eggman. You merely tricked me into coming with you and separated me from my sister. Now after we defeat this monster I'll make you pay!"

"I knew it!" Mecha Shadow appeared behind Eggman."All those hints and the fact that you last name is the same as the pink rat's! I knew you were up to no good!"

Nova rolled his eyes."Congratulations, Mecha,"He muttered sarcastically."you figured it out. You deserve a reward."

Mecha grinned proudly, apparently not knowing the difference between sarcasm and reality.

"Enough of this,"Kazu interrupted."You can argue all you want when you are my prisoners. now are you going to surrender?"

"No way, Kazy!" Sonic countered."You're going to have to take us the hard way!"

---Minewhile---

Spark walked around Eggman's lair searching for a certain someone."Hey Glider!" He called out."Where the hell are you?" He stopped and looked around, knowing that he didn't have that much time to find him. _That glider isn't working for Eggman just because,_ Spark thought._ he's hiding from something and thinks that Eggman is the answer to everything. Maybe he isn't bad after all...maybe he's just a guy who---_ His thought's were interrupted by a yell of yellow porcupine turned around finding himself facing a door._ Was that...?_ He quickly backed up just enough and charged straight for the door. The door collapsed on impact, revealing Mercury banging a computer.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Spark asked."I'm even more surprized that you know how to use one of those things." He pointed at the computer that Mercury was hitting.

Mercury turned around briskly and saw his enemy."What the hell are you doing here?!" He yelled."You want your ass kicked again, don't you?!"

"Whoa, back track!" Spark said as he lifted his hands enough to block his face."First of all, you didn't beat me last time so don't---"

"But I beated you in the fight before that!"

"...Good point but still---don't interrupt me! So where was I?...Oh yeah! So don't act like if you can easily beat me up, cause you caught me off guard the last last time and the last time, I was about to pown you if you didn't run off!"

Mercury rolled his eyes."In your dreams, Porcupine. Just answer my question. _What the hell are you doing here?!_

"I should be asking _you_ the same question...and why are you destroying the poor computer? It's not it's fault that you have anger management problems."

"Can't you shut-up for a freaking second?!" The Glider snapped.

"See what I mean? So what the hell are you doing? Trying to activate a bomb that'll detonate on my comrades and give Eggman the advantage?"

"For the last time! I'm not working for that madman because I like to---"

"Then why, Glider? Whywhywhy?!"

"Ugh!" Mercury grabbed his head in frustruration."Stop calling me Glider, dammit! Why can't you just mind your own business?!"

"Cause," Spark started, this time in a serious tone."I want to help you."

"Well, stop being so---what?!"

"Look," Spark sighed."Yeah you've been a pain in the ass with the whole 'beating me up thing' and the fact that you're the one who took the Treasure of the Comets which will do who knows what if something happens to it but still...that doesn't mean that you aren't doing this because you want to. Whatever you are up to, I want to help."

Mercury couldn't believe it. The pesky porcupine actually wanted to help him, even after all he had done, he still offered his help!

The mahogany glider scoffed."Is this some kind of joke?"

"Look if you don't want my help---"Spark turned around, ready to leave. He took a few steps when Mercury stopped him.

"Hey,"Mercury called. Spark faced him, ears opened to listen. Mercury stared at the ground."...it's not easy being me you know."

"Pfft,"Spark smirked."it's not easy being _me _either."

"But you're not the one who was going to be killed by his own family!" Mercury blurted out. Spark merely stared at him and nodded, telling him to go on. The Glider let out a sigh."Not that long ago, I reached the age of becoming a Chaos Bringer, a group in the Gliders that killed everyone in a city or a village. Most Gliders my age would be thrilled to be destroying things, but I never was...and probably never will. When I refused to cooperate, they decided to execute me then and there. Before they could..."Mercury's voice trailed off as he looked around."my younger brother, Marx defended me long enough for me to escape with my life...but in the process...he lost his." They were silent for a little while. One was thinking about that dreadful day while the other one was wondering how all of this could happen to just one person.

Spark didn't really know what to say."I'm sorry about that Gli---...Mercury."

Mercury shrugged."Yeah...thanks."

"I know how it feels to lose a younger brother."Spark said, thinking about his own deceased brother."I lost my own brother, Flash, in an earthquake...well..."It was his turn to shrug."I lost everyone in that earthquake."

It was a few seconds before Mercury spoke."It looks like we have more things in common than we thought we did."He smirked.

The Comet porcupine smirked back."Yeah, I guess so too." Silence."So you joined the Egghead because you wanna get revenge on your family for killing your brother?"

"Something along those lines. I made a deal with Eggman. If I served him, he would return the favor by invading the Glider Tribe."

"And your trusting someone like Eggman to fufill his side of the bargain?"

The Glider sighed."Yeah I know it's pretty stupid and now I know that he won't do it...not after what I saw between him and Kazu."

Spark cocked his head to one side."What?"

"Why do you think I banged the computer? This computer is a survaillence system that sees all the rooms in Eggman's lair. I just saw him double-cross Kazu with the whole Black Chaos Demon thing. Too bad he didn't see Kazu's double-crossing coming."

"Wait so Kazu unleashed this...monster and is going to attack Sonic and the others?"

"Apparently so,"

"Sorry, but I have to go," He turned aroud to leave."They're going to need all the help they can get!"

"I'll go with you,"Mercury said as he ran up to him."my..._revenge_ can wait till later."

Spark hesitated for a moment, then nodded in approval."Right!" The once rivals ran off in search for the Black Chaos Demon.

* * *

**So i bet you saw the whole spark and mercury teaming up coming huh? lol. verrry predictable. now moving right along. *ahem***

**kazu has just unleashed a monster that can destroy the entire city in just a few minutes! will sonic and his friends be able to defeat this monster and kazu? will mercury and spark be able to work together? and what were the readers thinking when they read that the savior the planet Nava is the great-grandfather of a maniac who preffers to kill than to save? (damn...that is pretty weird now that you mention it) all these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter! (hopefully).**


	13. Enemies in the Team

Chapter 13: Enemies in the Team

Kazu let out an evil laugh as he jumped on his demon. "You might as well surrender before my pet destroys you all!"

Sonic smirked. "Surrendering is not in my vocabulary! We'll take you down like every other bad guy!"

Kazu laughs again."Well, see about that, Sonic!" And with a flash of light he, Senka, and the monster disappeared.

"Kazu's on the lose with that monster!" Amy gasped.

"Any ideas where to find him?" Tails asked his friends.

"Back to Nava, hopefully." Knuckles said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"They're headed to Central City," Spark said as he and Mercury walked in.

"We just saw his coordinates in his central control room when we passed by,"Mercury explained.

Tails's eyes widened."You mean his Chaos Control is---"

"Machine-powered,"Shadow finished. Tails nodded in agreement.

_Could that be how he and Senka teleported when I first saw them?_ Sonic thought, remembering his first encounter with the Black Chaoses at Station Square. He decided to let that go and continue to listen to the conversation the porcupine and the mahogany glider had to say.

"We have to stop this monster soon," Mercury explained."from what I have heard, a Black Chaos Demon can destroy an entire country in mere minutes!"

Amy gasped."If it can destroy a country that fast, imagine what he can do to on single city!" She faced Sonic."Sonic what are we going to do?"

The blue hedgehog looked at the pink hedgehog's worried eyes. His eyes slowly wandered towards the Chaos Emeralds floating in their slots. An idea immediately popped in his head.

"The Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic exclaimed. "They forgot to take in the Chaos Emeralds!"

The three hedgehogs, porcupine, fox, and echidna stared at him.

"How could they be so stupid enough to leave the emeralds?" Knuckles asked as he headed for them.

"Kazu was probably too excited to remember that we can use them to destroy his plans!" Tails suggested. "With those, Sonic and Shadow can become super!"

"But will that be enough power to defeat the demon?" Knuckles wondered out loud.

Sonic shrugged. "It's worth a try! If it doesn't...we'll think of something else." Everyone stared at him like if he was crazy.

"If we _have_ any time." Shadow muttered as he turned his glance back at the emeralds.

"Don't be such a worry-wart, Shadow," Amy said as she skipped to Sonic's side so she could wrap her arm around his. "Sonic will think of something!"

The Ultimate Lifeform quickly turned away when he saw Amy with Sonic. "Sure..." He said softly.

"I think this is a preposterous idea," Eggman said as he attempted to get out of his recked Egg Walker.

"Allow me to help, Doctor," Mecha Shadow said as he pulled on one of Robotnik's arm.

Sonic glared at the two. "Since when did you have the right to place an opinion on our plans?"

"I'm just saying---OW! Watch it Mecha! You're going to rip my arm off!---As I was saying---Ouch!" Eggman stumbled out of the Egg Walker and ontop of Mecha.

"You're welcome, Doctor," Mecha managed to say."now can you please get your fatness off of me?!"

"What did you just call me?!" Eggman yelled as he stood up. "You're going to---"

"You're wasting our time, Doctor," Shadow said impatiently while tapping his foot.

"Uh...right," Eggman adjusted his glasses. "I've been doing some research about the Black Chaos Demons eversince that Black Chaos introduced me to them. Based on my research, you will need more than just turning into a gold hedgehog to defeat it."

"It can't be that hard to beat," Sonic said with a sigh. He was being his usual cocky self. "I've beaten several monsters before with ease, all with the Chaos Emeralds."

"But Eggman may have a point here, Sonic," Tails spoke. "He did do some studying of the demons so he should know their characteristics."

"Yes, Sonic," Eggman said. "listen to your intelligent furry friend here."

Sonic hesitated for a moment. He glanced at his best friend then at his enemy. "But why would we trust you, Eggman?"

Robotnik smirked. "We both want to stop the same person, Sonic. You to save this world and me to get revenge for him double-crossing me."

"Even though you betrayed him first," Mercury said as he rolled his eyes.

Eggman ignored the Glider and continued. "We have the same enemy, Sonic so why would I betray you when you are my key to defeating Kazu?"

"You never know," Sonic said, remembering several occasions in which he or one of his friends (mainly Knuckles) were betrayed by the egghead.

"Well, it looks like you have to trust me this time however...that is if you want to defeat that thing that is about to destroy the world."

Sonic let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay you can come with us." His face immediately changed from an annoyed look to a serious one. "But stay out of our way, Eggman. We'll tell you when we're going to need that big brain of yours."

Eggman grinned again. "But of course my blue hedgehog friend."

Sonic tried really hard not to throw up. Instead he turned around to face his team. "Okay here's the plan. You guys may not like it but it's all that we can do right now..."

* * *

**Woo! I finally updated this story!!! xD *high fives everyone she sees* Now all I need is to update Chaos Mission and everything will be perfect! [Except the fact that I have 5 test tomorrow but no biggie. Imma gonna have a whole week off soon!] **

**So yeah I apologize for not updating again. Things have been very stressful for me at school. Homework, tests, SAT tests, Senior year registration, AP testing [yup its that time of year again], and review sessions after school can really keep a girl busy, but enough about me. On with the "epic question thingies".**

**So it seems that Kazu isn't so smart as he claims he is with the whole leaving ALL SEVEN Chaos Emeralds behind so that gives Sonic and co. the advantage...right? I don't know so don't ask me. x3 Will the Chaos Emeralds work in the defeat of Kazu and his demon? Or will they fall in in the hands of Kazu the Black Chaos? They can always get help from Eggman *cough cough* but will Sonic be willing to team up with him? Who knows so read the next chapter to find out! [Coming soon! (I hope...)]  
**


	14. Heroes in the Weapon

**Sorry for the super-long delay! I've been busy with...other stuff! Anywho, enjoy the penultimate chapter! :D**

Chapter 14: Heroes in the Weapon

As soon as the Heroes arrived, about half of the city was already in ruins.

Tails flew the X-Tornado over the Black Chaos Demon, careful not to be swatted away by the monster. He quickly placed his communicator on.

"Amy, are you and Nova ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be!" Amy answered as she and her brother peered down at the monster from the roof of the building.

"Spark? How about you and Mercury?"

"We're at our positions," Spark responded from the entrance of an alley where he and Mercury stood.

Tails looked at the back seat where Knuckles was. "Ready Knuckles?"

"I've been ready," The echidna answered, preparing for the attack.

Tails returned to his communicator. "Sonic, are you sure this'll work?"

"Sure I'm sure!" Sonic answered confidentially as he and Shadow flew over the X-Tornado in their super forms. "It's worked before so it'll work again."

"But we've never actually tried it on a 50 foot demon," Shadow commented in a gruff voice.

"You worry waaay too much, Shad..." He peered at Tails through the window of the X-Tornado and clicked the button on his communicator. "Tails, are you and everyone ready?"

"We're all set and in position, Sonic!"

"Well then, let's start on my signal, Tails,"

"Will do, Sonic,"

"Ready..." Sonic and Shadow flew over the demon and just when they were over his head he yelled, "Now!"

"Chaos Lance!" Shadow threw two spears of light the size of him towards the demon's head.

Knuckles jumped of the X-Tornado and glided towards the monster. "Take this!" He said as he punched it.

Tails quickly flipped a lever, immediately sending several missiles towards the Black Chaos Demon.

"Our turn," Mercury banged the floor. "Earthquake Rush!" As soon as he hit the floor it began to crack sending several rocks flying.

"Lightning Frenzy!" Spark shot electricity at the floor making it dance through Mercury's earthquake attack.

"Ready, Amy?" Nova asked his sister.

"Ready," Nova's red light surrounded her and the red hedgehog lifted her up. With a few spins, he sent the Rosey Rascal flying towards the monster with her hammer poised.

Sonic's golden glow began to glow brighter as he charged his attack. "Sonic Boom!" He yelled as he shot himself at the Black Chaos monster with his several speed attacks.

Smoke surrounded Kazu and his monster because of all of the attacks, but when the smoke lifted the Black Chaos Demon still seemed to be intact.

Knuckles landed infront of Spark and Mercury. "That's just great. Our best attacks and still not even a scratch!"

"It's going to take something even more powerful to defeat this thing," Sonic said to Shadow.

"I told you this wasn't going to work..." Shadow said gruffly. "Now what?"

"Now we do this my way," Eggman flew in in his hovercraft in between Sonic and Shadow.

Sonic let out an exaggerated sigh. "Go away, Eggman,"

Eggman shook a finger. "Uh-uh. You said that if you were stumped, all of you would listen to my plan."

"We're not stumped," Sonic countered. "We're just-"

"Shut-up, Faker," Shadow interrupted, making Sonic pout. The Ultimate Life Form faced Dr. Eggman. "We're listening, Doctor,"

"Oh, well, yes. You see, the only power to defeat this monster is the combination of the power of you hedgehogs and the brilliant technology of mine...and Tails. Therefore I created a machine capable of combining all of these talents and make them powerful enough to defeat Kazu." Out of nowhere, Eggman pulled out a remote control and pressed the button. In a few seconds, a hedgehog robot as tall as the Black Chaos Demon descended from the sky. The robot seemed to be made out of a gold-colored metal and it's eyes were coated with a silver metal. It seemed to have the same shoes and gloves as Sonic but the shape of the quills were similiar to Shadow's.

"Behold the Hedgehog 3000!" Eggman announced proudly. "It's body is completely made out of titanium-steel alloy with a light coat of gold to make it's defenses shoot way-"

"Leave the lectures for later, Eggman!" Tails said as he flew over them in the X-Tornado. "We have to defeat this monster before it destroys us."

"Right! Enough of this boring talk!" Sonic jumped through an entrance in the robot as Shadow followed. Eggman connected his Egg Walker onto the head of the robot as Super Sonic and Super Shadow looked around.

The inside of the Hedgehog 3000's head was all silver with a platform were the transparent eyes were. That platform had two metal circular platforms with a silver dome floating above it, floating next to each other.

"This place is AWESOME!" Sonic said as he pumped his right fist to the sky. "All it needs is a soda and snack machine, a huge flat screen t.v. and-"

"Shut up, Sonic," Shadow interrupted as he folded his arms across his chest. "there's a 50 foot monster that is about to destroy the city and here you are trying to redecorate our weapon?"

Sonic pouted once again. "Why have you been shutting me up all day today?"

A large hologram of Eggman appeared on the window. "Now stop arguing, you two. We are not here to fight against each other."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Look who's talking."

Eggman decided to ignore the comment. "Now would you be kind enough to stand on one of the those platforms?"

Shadow glanced at Sonic who shrugged and began heading towards the platform on the left. Shadow took the one on the right. Immediately when they stepped on them, the platforms changed to gold and four streams of blue light shot at the two hedgehogs from the top and bottom, one light for each wrist or ankle.

"I knew this was a trap!" Sonic yelled as he tugged on one of the whips on his wrists. Immediately, the hedgehog robot moved his wrist.

"Calm down, my furry golden friend," Eggman reassured. "this is all part of the robot's control. You see, the Hedgehog 3000 actually uses the movements of the operator to create its own. Those 'Control Lights' that are attached to you send your movements to the robot's mainframe which then send it to a certain body part to perform the movement. It's simple robotics really."

Tails appeared in a double screen next to Eggman. "Yes, Eggman. Thank you for the lesson." He faced Sonic and Shadow. "You guys have enough power to destroy the demon so long if you grab hold of it and then activate it's Chaos Blast with the Chaos Emeralds that you have."

"Easier said than done," Sonic commented. "Let's just get this over with."

"Chaos Control!" Shadow teleported the robot right behind the demon and punched it in the back. The demon let out a roar as he turned around and fired a blue light at them with his mouth, pinning the robot to a skyscraper until the structure itself collapsed.

Sonic opened his eyes, finding himself on his knees on top of the large window, the Control Lights still attached to him. He looked to his right and saw Shadow in the same situation. 'You okay, Shad?" He called out through all the noise.

"Yeah," Shadow answered gruffly. He launched himself towards his platform and stood on it long enough for the Hedgehog 3000 to stand up. As soon as it did, Sonic toppled right on top of his platform.

"This is hard to control," Sonic groaned as he rubbed his head.

"We don't have time to complain," Shadow answered as he readied a punch. He shot it at the demon, yet it blocked the attack.

"Do something!" Sonic yelled. He quickly sweep kicked the demon, sending him crashing on to the ground. "Sweet! It's like a video game!"

"Quickly, Sonic!" Amy came up on the screen. "The monster seems to be gathering energy!"

"That can't be good," Tails came out next to her. "it must be getting ready to unleash the Chaos Bomb. If it does reach that point, we're all soon going to be gone!"

"Well, that's not going to happen!" Sonic pulled one of his hands back then shot it forwards. "Sonic Wind!"

As the Black Chaos Demon attempted to fight back with the strong winds, Shadow prepared his attack. "Chaos Control!" He yelled once again as he teleported them behind the robot.

Sonic moved the robot so it would be grabbing the monster (he just looked like if he was hugging the air). "Ready, Shadow?"

The Ultimate Lifeform nodded in agreement.

"CHAOS BLAST!" A bright light shot around the demon and the robot.

From afar, Amy, Tails, Spark, Nova, Knuckles, and Mercury watched from afar and were suddenly blinded by the light. All they could hear was a loud roar, not of anger, but of pain. When the light faded, they saw the Black Chaos Demon on the ground, dead, and the Hedgehog 3000 floating over it.

"Yes!" Tails cheered as he pumped on of his fists in the air. They gave each other high fives and hugs on Amy and Nova's part.

Spark high-fived Knuckles and then turned and saw Mercury and smiled. He raised one of his hand and Mercury happily high-fived him.

"Let's go down and see Sonic and Shadow!" Tails said as he began to fly towards them. The rest followed.

Super Sonic and Super Shadow descended from the robot and landed next to the dead monster, where Kazu laid, injured, but alive and enraged.

"You...idiot!" Kazu shouted as he clenched the ground beneath him. "You're just making it worse for the world! The world will rot because of the impure people here!"

"The only one 'impure' here is you," Sonic answered. "Destroying the lives of others is not a way to cleanse the world."

"Leave him with his stubborn ways," Shadow ordered. "Let's just finish him now." He quickly raised one of his hands, ready to give him the final blow when-

"Kazu!" Senka came out of nowhere and threw him and shiny black rock. Kazu quickly caught it and in a flash disappeared along with the cobra.

The two hedgehogs stood there, dazed.

"Dammit!" Shadow yelled as he turned back to his normal form.

"What just happened?" Sonic asked. He too changed back to normal.

As if on cue, the rest of the Heroes walked up.

"He got away, didn't he?" Knuckles guessed. Sonic nodded.

"But not alone," Shadow added. "That one cobra threw him something which triggered him to teleport.

"Like this?" Eggman floated on his Egg Walker holding the exact same stone as the one Senka had.

"Where did you get that, Eggman?" Tails asked.

"Kazu had many of these hidden around my lair," Eggman explained as he handed the object to the orange fox. "He probably believed that he could store them there without me noticing."

"With all due respect, Doctor," Mecha Shadow said as he arrived. "it was I who-"

"Shut up, Mecha," Eggman interrupted.

"Peculiar," Tails muttered as he examined the stone. "I'm going to have to take this back to the lab to find out more about it."

"Do whatever you want with it." Eggman said as he and Mecha began to float higher. "but we are leaving."

Sonic gave him one of his cocky smiles. "Nice working with you, Eggman."

Eggman laughed. "The pleasure is all mine, Sonic, but remember. When we encounter each other once again, we'll be enemies."

"And we'll be here to stop you," Sonic said as he winked and gave him a thumbs-up sign.

"You can only try," And with that, the doctor and the robot dissappeared.

"We should be leaving too," Shadow said." Our work is done here,"

"But Eggman forgot the robot," Amy pointed out. "we can't just leave it here."

Sonic grinned. "There's a very simple solution to that, Amy."

**Short chapter (and a pretty lame one)...but then again, I'm losing my imagination. Lol. Please read and review! ^^**


	15. End in the Story

**Final Chapter. Please review! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 15:End in the Story

"Hm..." Tails increased the intsnsity in his microscope.

"Got anything, Tails? Sonic asked as he walked into the room with a soda in hand.

"This is definately from the planet Nava." Tails explained. "And it seems to be made of these continuom particles that allow them to travel through space."

"But then what about the coordinates we saw back at Eggman's lair?" Spark asked.

Mercury nodded, also wanting to know what was up about that.

"This is just a guess..." Tailes started. "These continuom particles will only activate with particles called zircronium, an element only found in the far corners of the universe."

"And Nava is one of these 'corners,'" Nova added as he folded his arms across his chest. Tails nodded in agreement.

"So what you're trying to say," Knuckles started. "Is that this machine, that saves all the coordinates of the Black Chaoses is the one that produces this zicronim-whatsit?"

"Zicronium and yes...and no. You see, one can't just _make_ this element, but Kazu has somehow found out how to get a handful and clone them as many times as he wants. That's how he and Senka can teleport whereever they want."

"And with that," Sonic said after he took a sip of his soda. "He'll be able to get away everytime we try to defeat him. And I thought Eggman was an annoying enemy..."

"Is there any way to stop this immitation of Chaos power?" Shadow asked Tails.

"I'll start working on it immedately," Tails said as he turned back to his microscope.

"I'm sure you'll get something worked out, Tails," Sonic said with a grin.

"Where's, Rose-san?" Shadow asked Sonic, completely changing the subject.

"She's outside with her brother," Sonic answered. "She seems real happy that she's with him again."

"I'm glad for her," Shadow muttered.

"What'd ya say?"

"Nothing,"

"So how's you meet that crazy blue hedgehog in the first place?" Mercury asked Spark.

"When you left me stranded under that rock at Comet Island, he just came ot of nowhere with the same problem that I had." He chuckled. "I guess you can say we made an alliance of desperation,"

Mercury rolled his eyes. "So you're heading back to your island?" He asked.

Spark nodded. "Yeah, time to isolate myself again and figure out how to fufill this prophecy that Tails told me." He said as he pulled out the Comet Emerald. "But hey, if you or Sonic need any help, I'll just be a...oh wait I don't have a phone...just-call me in any way you can."

Mercury smirked. "Sure...Spark."

"So you've been okay all these years then, Rosey?" Nova asked his sister.

Amy laughed. "I'm very independent, Nova. I've learned that throughout the years thanks to Sonic,"

"And not that black hedgehog?"

Shadow? No,"

"To think you would...aren't you two going out?"

"Haha, no. We're just friends, that's all."

"Well, it kind of seems that he sees you as a really close friend."

"He's been like that eversince I helped him this one time, that's all,"

"Well, I'm just glad to see you're okay, Rosey. Let's just hope that Eggman has learned his lesson after all of this,"

"I don't think so, Oniichan. He has a...tendency for ebing stubborn." She finished with a giggle.

"Well, he better give up soon if he doesn't want to see me again."

"I'm sure you'll stand up to him, Oniichan," Amy said as she gave her brother a hug. Nova hugged her back.

"So what did you do with the Hedgehog 3000, Sonic?" Tails asked as he searched for a tool in his desk.

Sonic shrugged. "Nothing special. I just added a soda machine, a juke box, and some other stuff. Knuckles helped."

"_Helped?_" Knuckles repeated. "_I _did more of the heavy-lifting than _you_."

"You're just jealous that you didn't think of redecorating the robot and I did." Sonic taunted.

"That's it!" Knuckles lifted one of his fists and started chasing him around. "You're going to have to suht-up if you don't want your ass kicked!"

Sonic let out a laugh as he ran off.

_**OOO**_

"Sonic the Hedgehog," Kazu muttered as he sat down in his newly-constructed lair in Scrap-Brain. "He's going to be a thorn in my side if I don't get rid of him..."

"But, you can't let such power go to waste, Kazu-san," Senka said from the other side of the room as she polished the blade of her sword.

"True...he can be some use for us. The question is...how can we get rid of his heroic attitude?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something Kazu-san," Senka assured him.

Kazu grinned. "You have answered correctly once again, Senka."

* * *

**IM FINALLY DONE! After like...two years working on this storie. Well, I hope you've enjoyed it and didn't bore you to death. xP I guess I have to start a new story now. for reading! =D  
**


End file.
